In-Flight Obsession
by J nds
Summary: Everyone has a secret they can't share. I work as an air steward in a flight crew. And that new co-pilot… He looks just like my secret crush from an old movie. But that's not my real secret. That would be too simple, wouldn't it? [AU]
1. When I First Met Him

**AN: New story, new ride. Seal your seatbelt, and hold on tight because... It's rated M ;p  
Won't be a long story, I don't plan to make it over 10 chapters... I think. **

**Hope you give it a chance!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Maid-Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro**

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —  
_

* * *

 **#1. When I First Met Him.  
I think my heart missed a beat... Or two.**

―

* * *

―

There are different secrets.

Those you can tell with a slight condescending blush or hushed whispers… Maybe with serious contempt even; or perhaps an uncanny smile that makes most people forgive you.

And then, there are the ones you just keep to yourself.

My high heels click on the airport's tiles as I swiftly step ahead with my flight crew. We are headed for the South Pacific in less than two hours and still haven't made it to the boarding area yet. Our strides might be hurried, but we still manage to look good despite the haste.

"Excuse me," I smile politely, an air of importance gracing my features as some travelers block my way. They quickly move aside, apologies on the tip of their tongue. My smile widens, telling them not to bother as the crew follows through with easy smiles.

I know how we look. All those graceful ladies and handsome men, —clad in their sleek white, gold accents uniforms— walking all-together. People can't help but gaze at us with something akin to admiration dancing in their eyes. We fit, tall and well mannered, making a lasting impression as we cross the homey-dressed foreigners.

We are head-turners.

 _Welcome on board, with Aureate Airlines._

—

It all began with the crew presentation.

As the In-Flight Manager, my duties are fulfilled as soon as the plane is ready to welcome the guests. My crew is perfectly disciplined and smoothly execute all the tasks I demand. I might be perceived as strict and uptight, but at least, the work is done without harm.

The routine as a flight manager is quite restricted. Everything has to be scheduled, right in time without fail. That's the kind of skills the air industry requires from every single employee.

Punctuality, Communication skills and Constance.

As I once more clean the countertop with a sterilized wipe, the voice of the Captain's flight rises up in the plane.

"Please, come to C-area to begin crew ritual introduction."

A loud sigh escapes my lips as I continue sweeping that countertop shiny. I know the Captain very well, and the crew is all the more familiar. So why he insisted on having those damn ritual introduction of his at every flight is absolute nonsense to me.

"Misaki," Sakura —a flight stewardess, which also happens to be a good friend of mine— calls up to me. Her head peeks through the golden curtains that separates the storing area off the travelers' one. "Don't tell me you plan to skip again?" she frowns, seeing that I am still scraping that tissue over the edges of the clean surface.

"How did you figure? Just tell Hinata that I'm in the toilet or something," I say distractedly.

I hear shared snickers and recognize that cheerful voice that answers me right away. "God no, Misa. You're definitely not in the restroom," Hinata says merrily, gripping my wrist. He's half-wearing his uniform, the pilot's black jacket neatly tucked under his arm.

"What the hell," I stammer, trying to break his hold as he drags me to the C-area. "Just pretend I am and leave me alone," I grit as I stop him in his tracks.

"That's not how you're supposed to answer to your Captain, Misaki!" Sakura beckons me with a grin.

"Sakura is right," Hinata adjoins with glee. Rolling my eyes, I revert them back to his head. Hinata never wore his cap. A shame, because it made him look more serious.

"Whatever," I sigh, finally conceding. I head forward by myself. "You better make it short."

"Yes, yes," he answers, following me. Sakura is fast behind us, humming happily.

As we approach the aircrew gathering, I sense some unusual hushed whispers filling the air. The crowd makes away for Hinata and me in the limited space, and I stop short in the front rows. The flight deck crew is standing in front of me, casually talking around and I greet them with a nod of my head.

"Alright, everyone!" Hinata clamors for silence. "We all know each other, but well. I'm Hinata Shintani, your diligent Captain for the next hours." He does a funny and exaggerated curtsey, sliding an imaginary cap off his head. That earns him a few laughs.

And yet, I don't dwell on the gesture, because my eyes are distracted by the tall and lean man standing next to Hinata. Blonde, sharp features and his irises an emerald quality to die for, he is stiffly standing under everyone's scrunity.

As handsome as the dark flight-captain uniform can make someone, I don't think it contributes much to his magnetic and charismatic aura. He might have the kind of face that naturally stops you in your tracks.

And above all, he looks just like my all-time crush from that indie movie.

But that's not what makes me weak-kneed… What makes me shiver as my breaths turn shallow.

"Hereby, I present you my new First Officer co-pilot, Usui Takumi. He'll be joining us for this flight and onward, please, be kind to welcome him in our crew," Hinata introduces with joy. Voices fuss over again, and I'm now aware of the hype.

A blonde Adonis, is it? Maybe it's justified; maybe it's not.

"Thank you," the namely blonde answers. His voice hints at modesty, but makes it almost... Sinful. It's all smooth tones but scrapping edges, coated with nonchalance that decuples his charms. His hands come into plain view, taking off his black captain cap off his head.

I think everyone is staring at his face, swooning at his voice, but I'm looking elsewhere despite myself.

Because…

He has those hands. Those you'd love to watch as he tightens his grip on a rope… Or around your neck.

 _On your lips._

My name is Ayuzawa Misaki, and I have a hand fetish.

―

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Happy reading!_  
 _And HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D_

 _Do you like the idea? Because honestly, when I saw Usui in his black flight Captain uniform, I think I melted on the ground or something... Hottt... *melts into a puddle of something*_


	2. Thinking about that Certain Someone

**Disclaimer: Maid-Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro**

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —  
_

* * *

 **#2. Thinking about that Certain Someone...  
Or not exactly...  
**

―

* * *

―

"Misaki?"

I blink, peering up at Sakura. We're in the meal cabinet, preparing the drink trolley for the future travelers. She was handing me a clipboard with the cabin's crew passports details.

"Oh, thanks," I say, taking it.

She looks at me suspiciously. I wait for a minute or two, before one of my eyebrow arches up.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling her eyes linger on me while I scan the list.

"You were distracted."

A beat.

"Was I?" I ask, neatly crossing the empty box next to my name.

"Hell yes, Misaki! You were _startled_ when Hinata asked you if you wanted to add something. Then you mumbled and said no." She makes an extravagant gesture, before turning back into her anxious and mindful state. "― _Mumbled,_ Misaki! You _never_ mumble."

Looking up at her, she's all wide eyed and frantic movements, and it's so ridiculous it tears a smile from me, despite all my reluctance.

"What are you spouting," I shake my head dismissively. Handing her back the pad, I lean down, checking the alcohol beverages. "I was just a bit tired," I downplay the elusive moment for mock-inattention.

"Puh-lease. I saw how you were eyeing him, and I know he totally looks like that cheeky guy in _Gone With The Breeze,_ " she says in a hushed whisper, fidgeting around. My heart stops a beat, before going full speed. Bending down, she whispers into my ear. "You know, your all-time crush."

I silently face the other way and wince as I'm crouched down, before clearing my face, standing up. "Oh, you remember that," I say passively.

"Of course. Who wouldn't..."

 _I hoped you wouldn't, actually._

"Right?" I laugh mirthlessly. "It's all in the past anyway. I was barely in high-school back then." _And the reason why I actually liked the guys in the first place was because of his goddamn hands, Sakura. Not his looks._ "I'm sure he grew up awfully. He must be what? 40-ish now?"

"Who cares? The Second Officer is his youthful image, Misaki! Plus, he's gorgeous! Did you see his eyes?... Emeralds! Do you often see green eyed blondes? Never! And it is downright _stun-ning._ " She jumps a little in joy-fever, her almond eyes sparkling. Sakura has always been a sucker for gossip and romantic stuff. "Maybe even more than your... uh... Charles? Chris?..."

"Cillian. Cillian Delery."

"Oh," she frowns adorably. "See. You still remember the actor's name... Which sounds a bit girly, now that you mention it."

I can't help my mouth twisting up. "You're such a dork, Sakura." I pinch her cheek and she helplessly yelps softly. "Get to work, now. You're still missing Hana and Chiyo on the list. And hurry up, we're departing in about a half."

"Yesh-... Mishaki-shaaan..." She manages in my pinching grip, quickly fleeing as soon as I release her.

"Good Lord," I finally breathe to myself. The rest of the time passes in a blur. We are all busy doing security check-ups, putting the information leaflets where they ought to be, chilling all the sodas and beverages on time. Before I know it, the First Class guests are already welcomed on board, and things start to get even more hectic from there.

"Welcome on board," I hear from the entryway. "Your seat is on the left wing, please, continue this way."

"Hello," voices fuss over, and it comes with all kind of tones. Spontaneous or muttered, bored or excited; you'll get your share of hellos when you get to be a flight attendant. I step out of the meal room and head into the cabin, greeting the travelers and helping them out with their luggage.

The plane fills continuously and within the next half hour, most passengers are already seated whilst the rear-end of the plane is still loading. As I walk through the aisle, an old woman grabs my hand and I spin around effortlessly.

"Madam, how may I help you?" I ask politely, a pleasant smile plastered on my face.

She squints her eyes a bit. "I'm feeling a bit shaky..." she breathes and instantly, I grip her hand tighter.

"Hold on, I will fetch you some aspirin and a glass of water."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I spin around and make my way towards the meal cabin. That's where we store the medical supplies. Reaching behind the curtain, I find Kei, another attendant refilling his beverage cart. I kind of like the white suit uniform on male gender.

"Business Class are such pricy rushers to get drunk," Kei moans dejectedly as he sees me. His hands are clutched around two chilled champaign bottles.

I chuckle, fishing out the medic box. "I sympathize. As for me, another early flight anxiety grandma."

He smirks, a big grin stretching his lips. "I'm trading anytime, Chief."

"No. Way. Keep them to yourself. I like my ladies here." I grin, heading out with the glass of water and the pill on a small platter. The old lady thank me effusively, and I keep being asked for help here and there. Eventually, I make it to the rear of the plane, where everyone's settled down obediently.

 _Fi-na-lly._

I cross the aisle back to the attendant corner and snatch the corded phone hanging on the wall.

"All set, Cap'. Make 'em fasten their belts before the children go seriously wild," I voice quietly, eyeing two little kids in the first seats row. They start to bicker at each other, and the little boy grips the girl's ponytail, making her squeak loudly. "Oh God... I feel like those two are going to be trouble," I mutter into the speaker.

A rich and suave laugh echoes through the phone. It's all sort of masculine and a shrill goes up my spine, drawing my attention back to the call.

 _That's definitely **not** Hinata._

"I'm afraid the Captain is not back from the restroom." He answers with amusement. "But I will put you out of your misery," he graces, and the seatbelt sign illuminates on the spot.

"Oh," I say dumbly after a pause. "Yes. ―Yes, of course. Er... Thank you."

I'm utterly embarrassed, but there's no way the Cabin Manager could get flustered over a mere voice, could it?

After all, I don't think he could pinpoint to who he's talking, right now. Or at least, I hope not. A flash of his hands gripping his captain's cap runs back across my mind, and I forcefully push it away. My pride is too high to let me fall that low. I really want to chuck the phone on impulse but somehow, I linger there, silently holding my breath for his next words.

"You're welcome."

And he cuts the call.

 _What did I expect?_

I shake my head to recover my senses, before walking up to the distraught mother with the two little devils.

"So, you're bullying your sister, huh?" I crouch down at the little boy, and he smiles crookedly.

"She started it," he mumbles gloomily. The little sister is still crying in her mom's arms and her mother gives me a look full of compassion. I smile back, crouching down to the boy's level. Taking his hands between mines, I feel his soft skin and God, I had forgotten how children's hands were adorable.

 _I bet these hands feel better than his._

"Well, Someone else's poor behavior is not an excuse for your own, right?" I eventually reply. He pouts at my words and I swiftly wink at the mom. "So, do you want a drink or something? Soda? Orange juice?"

His face instantly lights up, and the little sister's sob stops mid-way as she perks up from her mother's hold.

"YAY!" They both shout in unison, their simplicity making me fully grin.

 _Ah... Children._

―

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Children can be so cute :3!_  
 _And so annoying too... Ugh!_

 _Thanks for all the reviews! And here I thought the archive was slowly dying down, maybe I was wrong! :D (And glad to be!)_

 _The chapters aren't long, but I'll will make it up with faster updates ^^ It's easier to do for my current time-sched, I hope you're alright with that!_

 _ **PS:** For  Intentions' readers: I'll eventually update, but right now, I'm kind of stuck about it, so I hope you understand. I don't want to give the story a chapter I'm not myself satisfied with ^^"_


	3. Only Wishing for One Little Taste

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#3. Only Wishing for One Little Taste...  
Or more, if possible.**

―

* * *

―

The phone rings after a while.

"Cabin Crew, doors on automatic, cross-check and report. Thank you."

"Roger, Cap'," I answer back and Hinata chuckles, recognizing my voice.

"So I've heard that you've been telling tales about children, Misaki."

Shuffles from the other end of the line can be heard, among a rich laugh that makes me feel over-conscientious. Hinata loudly snickers back.

"Laugh for all you can, you're not getting your Sprite-tea from me," I retort, threatening him over his favorite ―but odd― soda choice.

He sobers up immediately. "I'm kidding."

"Uh-uh. Anyway, I'll check the door."

I hang up, and attend to all the security procedures. When everything is settled, the telltale announcement fills the plane with Hinata's well-behaved English tone.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Shintani Hinata and I'm your Chief-Flight attendant. Welcome aboard Aureate Airlines flight 781, non-stop service from Osaka-Kansai, KIX Japan to Sydney, SYD Australia."_

 _"Our flight time will be of approximately 7 hours and 5 minutes. We will be flying at an altitude of 36000 feet at a ground speed of 560 miles per hour. Please, make sure that your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, all portable electronic devices must be set to 'airplane' mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you for choosing Aureates Airlines, and have a pleasant flight."_

Hearing Hinata speak so seriously without flinching has always been a strange lapse of time where I feel oddly proud. We both grew up, and somehow, here we are, literally _landing_ together on the same crew. The plane starts to move, slowly driven to the take-off area.

Kei finds me standing at the beverage counter as I store the trolleys in their safe position for the plane's ascent.

"Let's get seated, Ayuzawa-san."

"Yes," I reply, securing the safe block on the wheels. Getting to the attendant's pair of seat right next to the door, I don't see Sakura. She must be seated in the rear end of the plane. Kei comes besides me, and we both buckle our belts with a neat click.

"Nervous?" He asks, and I grin with stupor.

"I've been doing this long enough for it to be second skin." He nods curtly at my answer, and I return the question. "What about you? You're the little new one here, after all."

"Only to this crew. I know my way around here too, Manager-san."

Kei is the kind of man I don't really feel awkward around. Lanky and tall, his dark hair is sliced back, but it still falls behind, as if untamable. And his hands? I think I've watched them more than I've seen his face. Long fingers and thin, they look as fragile as a girl's soft hands... _If not more._

The plane's motion stops a little before proceeding back to its steady pace.

"What's on Manager's plan when we get to Sydney?" He asks after a pause.

"Sleep my day away, I guess. I'm running two hours short of sleep lately."

"That's slam-clicking, Manager."

"Slam-clicking?"

He cocks an eyebrow at me as he leans in, propping his elbows to his knees. His palms curl around his face, flexing with every plane's slight trembling.

"Mood-killing." He explains. "Why not shop or something? It's Sydney, after all. Or better; I bet the resort has an incredible SPA lounge or something."

I scoff. "I just want a bed, cushion, and put my face on it for the next ten hours."

Solely for safety purpose, I gesture him to straighten his posture back against his seat as the plane accelerates. He shakes his head at the gesture but complies.

The airplane picks up in speed, the engines humming as we gently get pushed back in our seats. Some muted laughs reverberate from the cabin area, and I feel as light as a feather when the wheels of the aircraft are no more connected to the wobbly ground.

The plane soars, our seats inclinaison lifting up to the direction of the sun. The familiar feeling of the take-off is something I had to get accustomed to, in my early days, but now, I almost feel some sort of high on it. Within minutes, we are up in the air, and everything's back to normal.

The belt sealing icon dies with a light ping, and sound of belt being unbuckled resonate in the whole area as the attendants begin to prepare for drinks.

The phone rings once more, and Kei is the closest. Answering, he grimaces and gives me a pleading look in less than fifteen seconds, needing me to come to his rescue.

I sigh and grab the phone. "You're so needy, Hinata."

"Please, Misaki... I'm going to die from dehydration if this goes on and he doesn't know what Sprite-tea is..."

I eye-roll at Kei, and he gives me a sheepish look. "The usual?" I ask in the speaker.

"Yes, please. You're an angel, Misa."

"Save your sugary words for Suzu. Does your co' want something?"

"Hey, Takumi... Want something?..." ―A mutter.― "No? You sure?... Well, alright..." Hinata says before reverting to me. "―Seems like nope."

"Alright. Be there in five."

Quickly picking up the requested drinks, I still take a bottle of mineral water for the co-pilot, just in case. On my way to the flight deck cabin, I cross Sakura carrying a tray of beverages. She gives me a dirty look when she spots the sprite-tea mix, bad-mouthing Hinata's quirks.

"He's such a nutcase," she mentions as she passes through.

I approve with a short click of my tongue, returning her mocking grin. When I reach the cockpit, I pull the door open and I'm greeted with the vast seascape of bright clouds and an never-ending blue sky stretching over it. Hinata turns around in time, craning his head back.

"Ah, finally! I was about to die, Misa. Do you also have those salted nuts?" The smile on his mouth grows as he speaks. Both pilots have their jacket slung on the back of their seat, only wearing their captain white dress shirt. I spot two caps swung over the armrests, a long time ago swapped for comfort instead.

"Yes, yes, Cap'," I say mockingly, handing Hinata his drink. My eyes are restlessly set on Hinata's face, avoiding contact with the heavy stare I receive from the co-pilot. Sloppily gulping down his drink, Hinata seems clueless to the tense atmosphere going on. It goes on for the longest seconds of my life, and I could almost hear everybody's breathing, had the plane's backdrop hum not filled the cockpit.

"Oh! You've already talked with my co-pilot, haven't you, Misa?" Hinata finally takes on the clue, his gaze jumping between the two of us.

I walk closer to both of them. "Yes. Second Officer Usui Takumi, was it?" I finally force myself to look at him ―owner of my desired prize― and forest eyes meet mines.

Sakura's earlier words beckons me.

 _'Did you see his eyes?... Emeralds...'_

I don't really make most of his eye color, no...

 _'Stun-ning.'_

A slow and polite smile curls the co-pilot's lips. Usui Takumi.

"Glad to finally meet you in person, Ayuzawa-san."

He extends his hand and I look down at it.

 _Maybe I'm damn unlucky.  
Or else, God must be working against me... _

My gaze can't tear away from his white glove-clad hands.

 _Freaking gloves._

I peer up at his emeralds, at his face faintly curious of my reluctance to shake his hand. My senses are wide awake, in haywire and flying a mile. I tentatively smile back, but I'm sure it comes out as a scowl despite my stewardess training. Looking back at his hand, I seal the deal with the devil.

 _It's better than nothing..._

The fabric of the glove slides against my skin and I imperceptibly shiver when his hold closes deliciously over my small hand. A rough squeeze. Strong and long fingers...

What would the feel of his palms feel like?

 _'Something firm and gentle. But definitely sensual and rough... Just what you love, ache, and crave for...'_ A voice in my mind tells me.

"The pleasure's mine, Usui-san," I quietly say, my eyes still locked on his gloved hand.

Damn.

Damn.

 _Damn..._

My heart is beating way too fast for a simple handshake.

―

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _;D Hehe_

 _Oh! Thank you for all your reviews! LOVE you's and all your excitement! You guys are making me excited too xD!_

 _I wanted to answer to a question, because of course, I did numerous researches on both the Air business AND fetishes. Writing a new story really is educational! *o* And honestly, Fetishes are much much more troublesome than one would think! I don't know if anyone of you have any fetishes, but here is what I found._

 _ **What is having a fetish like?**_

 _Well, first of all, having fetishes are like... having new characteristics to compare people on. Take for example Hand fetishes; well, if you had that, you'd judge people based on their hands too, along with their usual behavior. You'd watch their hand as you'd consider their faces. It's like being nice or mean, you know? If you have 'ugly' hands, it's like you're... 'not interesting/not a possibility' (no offense, really) in any relationship-wise. If yours are soft and cute, then it's nice._

 _Be it friends, co-workers, lovers, or simply as a person; it's just like that in the person's mind._

 _Let's not make it too extreme, though. You can still have healthy and business relationship with anyone, but as for lovers, I think hands would become a deal-breaker factor. If you don't have THOSE the person is looking for, then, it's just like... no possible arousal, because... Yeah, hands...  
_

 _Also, having that kind of fetish is not always sexually-oriented. But obviously, there are some kind of hands that makes you all kind of hot; and then, it's pure torture. Just watching that person shake hands, rub his hands together, or wash dishes... Anything. And you're hell of aroused. Just by watching it. That's seriously hot, but God, that must be a hell to live through! Imagine that? 24/7 Aroused, and that could happen everywhere! xD _

_So yeah, it's not just a hot thing, it's basically a new feature on people. Another way to see them, you know?_

 _No judgement, it's quite interesting, and I hope I haven't bored you with all these technicalities. For my part, I find them very much intriguing :) !_

 _Next update, Next thursday!_ _:D  
Love!_


	4. Nonchalant Teases and Hidden Motives

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#4. Nonchalant Teases and Hidden Motives...**

―

* * *

―

Time flows away as we hand over meals platter, drinks and any other necessities the travelers might require over the next hours. Although few people asked for odd demands ―a massage, really? _Please, that's none of our qualifications_ ― we fairly make it through without any inconveniences.

An hour after, the interior lights are dimmed in the flight cabin as we cross the night sky. I quietly pass with a tray of beverage, eyeing most passengers dozing through the couple of hours left to the destination.

"Water? Orange juice?" I pleasantly ask to a pair of women. They gratefully take a glass and return back to their books.

I empty my tray along the aisle, and make it back to the beverage counter, stashing the plastic cups to trash them. A long sigh of frustration eventually makes it past my lips.

Yes, I'm actually frustrated.

How many time has it already been?

Hinata had called me almost five times or so ―for a refill of his drink― and every time I got there, the freaking co-officer had his damn gloves on. All I wanted was to see his bare hands _―just once―_ to get it out of my system, for God's sake!

That wasn't asking for too much, was it?

I do recall taking more stolen glances of his hands than his own face. It actually felt like he was purposefully keeping his gloves on to stall my goal. Because who would actually wear that all the time? Surely it wouldn't be comfortable, least of all as a pilot officer.

And thus, the suspense just kept killing me.

Slowly.

 _Deliciously._

The brief glimpse I had gotten on our first encounter was now replaced by embellished fantasies. My imagination was making them ever more tempting and... God...

The memory of his hand brushing the fabric of his suit as he had slid his cap off...

A perfect shape.  
Slender and firm.  
Perhaps with a touch of gentleness but...

 _Rough enough to make you shiver when he brushes the length of your throat_.

... I'm not sure whether my recollections are real ―or simply a figment of my delusive imagination. But at any rate, this is downright torture.

"Misaki?" Sakura peers up at me, putting down her own tray of beverages. I blink off the vivid pictures of _somebody_ 's hands sliding over my skin and clear my throat.

"Hey, Sakura."

She quickly dumps the empty plastics cups of water down the paper bin. "What were you doing?"

"Uh... I was about to give Hinata another refill of his drink," I lie rather evenly. For good measure, I pick up a bottled Sprite and Iced-tea and start to mix them together.

"Is that so? He's way too demanding!" She pouts. "He had called you over so many times already, can't he just send that sexy co-pilot of his to get him those?"

Her fingertips softly taps her lips in wonderment. Neat and clean French manicure covers her nails.

"Usui-san, if I remember well?" She says with a sing-song voice, hinting at something I don't quite grasp.

"Yes, Usui-san it is."

She stares at me, waiting for a comment or anything about the said Second Officer.

I frown. "Why are you so fixated over him?"

"Well, I'm curious," she hums innocently. "Maybe it is his face? His body? Because the way you looked at him when you first saw him was... Suspiciously interesting." She grins as she admits all of this, and heat crawls up my neck. I quickly finish mixing the drinks.

"Your brain is making things up, Sakura."

"You usually scowl when you meet a guy. Unless he's gay... ―Wait." She gasps at me, her brown eyes wide open. "Don't tell me he's gay."

My mouth twitches with repressed laughter. "Uh, I don't know, actually."

Who knows? And does it really matter? All I wanted was a glimpse of his hands. And maybe to cope a feel of two, but that was if I was lucky. Else, I'd just have to drop it.

"You know what? He might be gay, actually," I smirk, pleased to find a way to counter Sakura's recent attacks. Maybe she'd be less wary of those glances I occasionally give to his hands, then.

"God, I knew it..." She murmurs, and I leave her there in her incredulity as I head toward the cockpit.

I faintly knock on the door, and it's not Hinata who answers.

"Come in."

Tch. Speak of the devil, and he appears.

I push ahead and get inside. The pitch black sky stretches in front of me, stars peppered over the night. I look around and Hinata's apparently missing from his seat.

"Uh? Where's the captain?" I ask the blonde co-pilot, turning around to close the lidded door. He looks at me, glancing at the Sprite plastic bottle in my hand.

"He's napping, right there," Usui points behind him to the narrow couch. Hinata's softly snoring there, his cap over his face to shield him from the device lights. "I should wake him up actually. Half an hour has already passed."

I nod and make my way towards Hinata. Crouching down to his level, I start to shake him awake.

"Hey," I nudge his elbow. He mutters incorrigibly.

"Come on, wake up," I push him a little harder, and he stirs, blinking foggily as the cap slips from his face. When he spots me, he flops back down.

"Ugh, Misaki. Just five minutes, please," he groans. I crane my head back to Usui who has been watching the whole wake up call process.

He grins faintly. "Well?"

"Well... He's not great with waking up," I say noncommittally.

"I figured out," the lean blonde answers, stretching on his seat like a sly feline. His gloved hands come high, and I can't help but look at his shirt's cuffs riding down, baring a glimpse of his wrists.

My heart skips a beat and Hinata whimpers, the soft cry stealing back my attention.

"Geez, Misaki! You don't have to grip so hard... I'm waking up already..." He rubs his forearm, shooting me a sheepish look. I loosen my grip, unaware that I had done that in the first place.

"Oh, captain. You're up," Usui says, in his emeralds a glint of borderline amusement. "I'd like to grab something to eat, do you want something?"

As he speaks, he begins to strip his gloves off, and something within me clenches without restrain. The slow slide of the fabric against his skin makes an imperceptible hiss, and a shiver runs up my spine, my thighs squeezing together.

I'm not so sure about looking at his hands anymore. What should I do if it makes me want to do more than merely _looking_?

And then, he just goes on and tortures me.

With a sanitizing hand wipe.

He rubs them all over his palms. Long fingers. Knuckles. Clean and squared nails.

Slowly.

Slowly.

 _Oh so slowly..._

The rough feel is all I hear, the dry rasp making me wonder about the texture of those hands I held fantasies upon. When he feels my aimed stare, he looks at me quizzically and tries to explain himself.

"I like having my hands clean."

Such an innocent sentence, is it?

Why are all of my thoughts so dirty, then?

―

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Next update Thursday ;p! Stay put!_  
 _I'm so eager to write steamy stuffs... Ugh. *nosebleed* I'm such a pervert!_

 _Oh. And your reviews._

 _Oh.  
My.  
God. _

_That's when I realize I'm not the only one who's hell of perverted! Some of them sounds so freaking dirtyyyy!... And the worse is; I LOVE it, people xD!_


	5. Something about Fantasies & Imagination

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#5. Something about Fantasies and Imagination.  
Or how to manage them... In a wicked way.  
**

―

* * *

―

The irony is not lost on me, because my thoughts are lewd and involve his hands. And they wouldn't be so clean anymore, in my fantasy...

 _Ugh... I'm so damn ashamed._

I quickly rise up and stalk towards the door.

"I could fetch them for you," I offer to generously grab his meal, although my true motive is safety distance rather than helpfulness.

"Oh, no need. Well, you could accompany me, if you wish," he says slowly. His voice scrapes my nerves, flush my skin warm... Sometimes, it feels like he's just doing it on purpose, but I know it's my brain playing tricks on my rational mind.

Despite it all, my cheeks feel so hot it burns.

In fact, my whole body is fired up with my filthy imagination, and I want to whack myself on the head for such impure thoughts.

"Uh... After all, I'd better make sure Hinata is fully awake," I decline, eyeing Hinata drowsily making his way to the pilot's seat.

"Alright," he shrugs casually and passes through the door. I move aside, but not fast enough, because as he slides across, his fingertips inadvertently brush the back of my hand. My breath hitches, and Usui might have subtly froze for a millisecond in his tracks.

I'd never know.

He closes the door behind him, and silence fills back the cockpit. I take tiny steps towards Hinata.

"Hey," I pinch his cheek. "Wake up, chubby."

"I'm awake..." He muses, dismissively swatting his hand away, gesturing me to leave him alone. My eyes follow the movement, tumbling on the co-pilot's seat. The black pilot jacket is neatly covering the backseat. My eyes linger on it. On the jacket's pocket.

Because Usui's damned gloves are tucked inside it, the white fabric peeking through, almost taunting me.

Just the thought of it makes a semblance of arousal rise up in me.

 _How would it feel like?..._

I gaze back at Hinata, seeing him quietly sip on his Sprite-tea, staring ahead at the control board. He makes some check-ups, and I step closer between the two pilots' seat, shielding Usui's seat from Hinata's sight.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yup, no problem. The weather is clear too," Hinata says, his eyes riveted on the settings on the upper board. My hidden arm snakes behind me, feeling Usui's jacket, and sliding over to reach his pocket.

"When are we landing?" My fingers brush over the gloves, slowly gliding one out of the pocket. I'm so scared of being caught. I mean, what would Hinata say if he saw me stealing his co-pilot's glove?

No damn clue.

"In an hour or two. Oh, could you give me the flyer there?" He quirks up aside, and I instantly move back with a yank, hastily pulling the glove behind me.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

 _Yes, you just freaked the hell out of me_.

"Do you think I scare easily?" I scoff, crumpling the fabric in one hand. I hide it behind me as my other arm stretches to get what Hinata needs.

"Here. And I think I should go back to the cabin. See you later, Cap'."

"Yeah," he dismisses me, his attention set on his Sydney's hotel flyer. "Seems like a nice place to stay," he grins, turning to me and I can only nod, walking backward to the door with the stolen glove in my hidden hands.

"Very nice, indeed, Hina―Whoa!" I slam into a hard surface. Firm hands steady my body, catching hold of my shoulders. When I gaze back, emeralds peer down at me.

Very curiously.

 _Shit._

I hastily slam my back against the nearest wall, concealing my stolen mischief.

"Usui-san," I grin shakily. "You surprised me."

Those are the only words I manage to say before I rush out the door and flee away, my pulse illicitly beating a mile.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

My heart is racing so loudly in my chest, I can barely hear anything else. It feels like being caught red-handed, and yet not even being sure that it actually is the case. In fact, I believe he didn't notice I had something in my hands.

Wishful thinking or not, that's not even the main issue.

Because my shoulders remember the warmth of his hands curled around them, and it sets me in a high I cannot even comprehend. My skin feels so sensitive that the sole friction of my uniform's fabric drives me crazy with unsated need at each of my steps.

 _His fingers digging into my skin... Hands tightening, crushing me in place..._

My knees feel weak and I moderately struggle to make it to the staff's restroom, feet away from the cockpit. The lavatory is empty and I lock myself inside, pulling the toilet's lid down and plopping down onto it with relief. My hands instantly zip my skirt down, sliding it down my legs. My sheer tights follow the same fate, and when my palms slide up the length of my legs, I freeze in motions.

What. The. Hell.

 _Am I seriously considering this?_

My eyes are stuck on that glove I still clutch in my left hand. That glove _he_ wore all the damn time, causing all of my past hours misery. I slide the damned white fabric a little higher from where they rest on my legs, skimming the sensitive skin of my inner thighs.

A breathless gasp escapes my lips.

 _Damn, I'm just..._

In the next seconds, I just lose it.

All I can see are intense emeralds gauging my expression, strong hands feeling my skin over and over, with those palms smoothing all over my body.

My fingers run to the place where my thighs meet, cupping, touching, scraping sensitively the soft flesh and I shudder, gasping at the sharp thrill that spikes my sensations. The damp fabric of my panties sticks to my skin and when my fingertips shove it aside, dipping inside of me in a long stroke, it's so wet and sudden and raw that a sore whine rises in my throat. As much as I try to stifle it, it still makes it past my mouth in a desperately soft cry.

"Nhh..."

My heart pounds in my head, and my wicked imagination conjures his rough fingers instead of mine, stroking me with hunger while his other hand is splayed over my thigh and forces it open. My knees clench at the mere thought. I don't know how long this goes on, but the way my breathing labors up, my cheeks flush, and my voice goes from breathless to faint whimpers... I know I won't last much longer.

Another weak moan, another tremor of arousal; I hastily reach out for the glove and bite onto the wrist end of the fabric as a weak attempt to muffle my barely contained cries.

It's futile though.

Because when the scent of his hands invade my senses, my head just tips back, my eyes shut tight as all the pent-up turmoil washes over me with a sudden wildness I am sure to remember. It leaves me trembling, quivering and stiff, my back arching as I savor the sweet spasms coursing my body.

When I open my eyes, I'm utterly embarrassed at my reflection in the mirror. Flushed complexion, glistening eyes and plump lips from biting it too hard, it's all too obvious. I quickly dress back, pulling my skirt up and shoving the damned glove ―glove that started it all― in the lavatory's wastebasket. Splashing some cold water on my cheeks and all the way down my flushed neck, the cooling freshness eases down my blazing skin. The blush I've been sporting fades to an appropriate pink and with one last touch to my neatly pinned up hair, I finally step out of the lavatory with a relieved sigh, closing the door lid behind me.

Then, I turn around.

And find myself in front of a pair of emeralds staring down at me... With a faint smile, and a glint in his eyes I dare not read into.

―

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _*nosebleed*  
She... She did... it... *blushes*  
And he... Does he know?... Uhhhh, Gosh! That'd make me feel so embarrassed, were I in her stead! *squirms uncomfortably*_

 _Thank you for the immensely encouraging reviews!  
_

 _ **To answer to my reviewers:**  
About the chapters length, I'm afraid I won't be able to do much longer for the moment, maybe when school will get less demanding :) Also, I am certainly planning to finish ALL of my stories before leaving (if I ever do) the archive! Of course, I do know the pain being on the receiver end of unfinished stories, and I wouldn't dare inflict it upon you... Cross my heart ;p  
_

 _ **PS:** Just know that perhaps the world's currency might be money, but all of you give me something I will be forever grateful for, which is your  time. Time is limited, and some say that one life never is enough time. The simple fact that you read my stories is already something that warms my thoughts. The longer your review, the more time it takes to spend writing it, and I can't thank you enough for the gift you are giving me. Your time is precious, and each of your words are like gems to me, so don't ever be ashamed to share your thoughts, your questions, and any of your inquiries!  
_

 _Sorry for the lately lenghty author's note. I know some who aren't very fond of them.  
_

 _I love all of you. Very much so. Even in our pervertedness that we are akin to embrace wholeheartedly. *winks*_

 _Much LOVE!  
-J_


	6. No Hard Feelings?

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#6. No Hard Feelings?  
Or Maybe Some, and Few Others.  
**

―

* * *

―

He stays there, leaning against the thin wall that separates the darkly lit corridor to the lavatory as I dumbly gape at him.

My heart stops, then kicks in with violence. I suddenly launch myself upon him, mutedly shoving his frame into the wall. My hands are around his neat button-up collar, pulling him up.

"You." The word is a harsh whisper. Eyeing him up when what I needed was superiority, I clutch the fabric tighter between my palms. _Why is he so damn tall?_

I glare harder. "You've heard nothing. Saw nothing. At all. Is it clear?"

His grin might have widened for a blink, but he tames it into a passive stance before I can make sure of it.

"Oh? I'm sorry, but... I'm not sure what you might be talking about?"

He slowly raises his palms up in sign of truce, and my eyes irresistibly want to fly to the precious sight. Gritting my teeth, I force myself to focus into his eyes for two long seconds ―solely to avoid staring at his sinful hands.

We both seem to hold our breaths, silently appraising one another's sincerity. Him, seemingly wide eyed with confusion whereas my gaze is all narrow and judgmental. Eventually, I shake him off and step back, half-reassured and half feeling like I'm being mocked upon.

"Then, forget what I've just said, Usui-san," I say with a tight smile. "And please, don't let me delay you in whatever you've been up about."

He looks away for a brief second, before slanting his eyes back on me. A ghost of a smile simmers on his lips before it disappears.

"Simply washing my hands... Nothing remotely... _interesting_."

When I stiffen at his words, he only cocks his eyebrow up, softly tilting his head with a naivety I can't even accuse.

"Whatever," I say bluntly, watching him slowly slide the lavatory door open. Maybe is my expression full of distrust, because he asks:

"Perhaps would you like to confirm it?"

His eyes lock with mine as he says so.

I stand there, speechless and lost for words. In less than a second, he manages to tip me off balance. Damn... He doesn't know how dangerous that innocuous invitation is, to me.

 _Watch him wash his hands to confirm...?_

Although it is simply a figure of speech, I just can't find any witty comebacks to answer. My jaw repetitively flexes open and close as my mind races for something ― _anything_ ― that could possibly put me out of my misery. I must look stupid in my indecision.

Eventually, I just shut it and intensify my glare in response.

He chuckles lightly before closing the door behind him.

I can't figure him out, but it feels like he has gotten under my skin, and knows much, much more than he lets on. Far from the cockpit, and far from a certain someone, I let a long exhale out of my lungs. If If I had thought that doing _that_ in the restroom _once_ would get that co-pilot out of my system... Clearly, my body didn't follow such premise. In fact, it is all the opposite, because all it wants is to get a taste of the real thing.

And damn if I am going to let that happen.

―

The last hour of the flight is soon coming to an end. I haven't been to the cockpit since then. Gracefully asking Sakura to go in my stead to refill Hinata's drink, she only frowned at me, before complying when I gave her a stern look. After all, I ought to use my authority as the Cabin Manager to the fullest, huh? Even if it was to avoid a certain person...

A look of incomprehension is etched on her features right now. I do notice the wary glances she gives me, and in fact, I'm sure I'll have to give her an explanation later on. It already is prepared and waiting for her questioning. The counterfeit speech to get out of the situation is as following...

 _'No, no. It's not because of him. It's just that old lady that needed me to help her. No. Nothing happened with him. What could happen anyway? It wasn't as if he caught me in the bathroom, doing whatever illicit and immoral things with his glove or anything, Sakura. Yes. Simply the grandmother lady. Yes. Really. No I'm not lying. At all.'_

Not. At. All.

Maybe am I simply being ultra-cynical.

Right on cue, Hinata's announcement fills the cabin.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your_ _seat backs_ _and_ _tray tables_ _are in their full upright position. Make sure your_ _seat belt_ _is securely fastened and all_ _carry-on_ _luggage_ _is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins._

 _Thank you."_

The attendants make a last quick stroll to check if every passenger have buckled their belts. A few are still dozing off, slowly rousing from their slumbers with sleepy eyes as we give them notice of the anticipated landing. Eventually, Sakura and I make it to the our seats and pull our own safety belt on.

On approach for landing, the descent begins and I instantly feel lighter. Our seats tilt down, and yet, we're pushed back. I just close my eyes for the next few minutes, slowly breathing in and out to avoid any perceptive troubles. The ground gets closer and closer and then there's a jolt as the wheels touch. The plane trundles on the landing area, gradually slowing down.

Everything feels so... quiet.

Finally, it curbs to a slow pace and eventually, it stops. We quickly unbuckle our belts and prepare for the plane's discharge as a sharp ping sounds up in the cabin area.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sydney Kingsford Smith_ _Airport. Local time is 8 P.M and the temperature is 27°C._

 _For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Fasten Seat Belt sign turns off. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins._

 _If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

 _On behalf of Aureate Airlines and the entire crew, we'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future._

 _Have a nice stay!"_

I wish I could just fly back home right now, instead. Too bad, that would be too easy.

Way, _way_ too easy.

―

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** A quick update :)_

 _I'd like to keep the POV consistent, so I guess I won't be able to include Usui's POV here. There might be an epilogue later on, though. ;)_

 _Thank you for the feedbacks. It lights up my dull days!  
Really, you guys make me want to write every single day and become your writing slave or something! ;D_


	7. Getting Caught more than Once

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#7. In Which Getting Caught More Than Once...  
Can be Quite the Embarrassing Position.  
**

―

* * *

―

"Hey! Manager-san!" A voice stops me in my track. I whirl around, spotting Kei heading towards me with haste.

"The dinner room is this way," he points behind him.

We had just checked in the fine SPA Resort in downtown Sydney. All I needed was to get my head on top of the nearest cushion and sleep all of my hours away. Sighing, I turn back on my heels without a word and resume striding towards the elevator area.

Not one step further and he's in front of me, blocking my way.

He leans in with curiosity. "Ayuzawa-san, where are you going?"

I exhale calmly.

"My room. I want to catch up on my sleeping schedule, as I told you already. Good night, Kei." Pushing him aside, I continue to step ahead, but his hand close onto my wrist. My gaze flies to where he grips me, and I stare at his neat and clean hands before breaking his hold.

Cold voice and sharp glares are my answers.

"Not to sound rude, attendant Kei, but it would be in your best interest to keep your hands to yourself... If you don't want any injuries." When I menacingly take a step towards him, he slowly backs off with a shy smile.

Then, the sheepish expression on his face turns into a full fledged giga-watt grin.

"What's more?" I scowl.

"You think I'm flirting with you."

"What?"

"Why are you rejecting me that much, then?"

My eyes narrow. "You've been following me around like a puppy. What else could it be?"

The laughter he seemed to hold in breaks out right then.

 _Is he mocking me?_

I grab him by his shirt's collar, and slams him right against the wall. Nevertheless, he's still taller than me, and although I have confidence in my strength, I can't pin him up the surface. But having him all putty between my hands will still do, I surmise, glaring up at him.

The big shit-eating grin is still wide on his face, though.

"Ma'am, you're mistaken."

"What about?" I tighten my hold onto his collar.

"The whole thing, perhaps."

I grip him even harder, prompting him to go right to the damned point.

"I'm gay," he difficultly breathes.

My finger immediately loosen, and I falter back.

"...What?"

Before we can do anything, some voices echo through the corridor and we freeze right into position.

"Ahh, those girls at the Reception were so refreshing, asking if we needed any complementary services," comes Hinata's voice. Kei and I exchange dubitative glances.

"Indeed. And you took advantage of it and asked for a Business Suite, Shintani-san."

We both freeze at the timbre of that other voice.

"Decline such an opportunity? Please, Takumi-kun. I've never been offered that in my whole career!" Hinata's voice keeps getting clearer.

Takumi... _Usui Takumi?_

Good Lord, I've been doing so well avoiding him so far! Without thinking, I clamp my hand over Kei's mouth and drag him to the opposite direction from where the voices come.

"Oh?" Usui Takumi voices nonchalantly. "I thought it was common occurrences."

A silence.

Husky laughs.

They're damn too close! My panicky glance over my shoulder spots the two men's shadows hovering around the corner.

Would they turn inside this corridor...

He'd see me...  
And I'd see him.

A flash of Usui's forest gaze when he caught me in the plane's restroom looms in my mind, and my heart prickles.

"Ayuzawa-san!" Kei whisper-shouts. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!"

I'm already flinging the nearest broom-closet open and scrambling him inside the narrow space.

I give him a look that shuts him before sliding inside with him. Right on time, I close the door behind me, barely catching the shadows turning into actual men on the far corner. The cramped enclosed closet is just enough ―perhaps a tiniest bit too crowded― to keep us two hidden in the dark.

"Uh, why are we hiding, Manager-san?" Kei's breath tickles my neck. It makes a tingle course down my spine. His hands are resting on the small of my back, our position somewhat looking compromising in my careless urgency.

 _Thank God he's gay. Else, I'd have beaten him to the pulp._

I quietly clear my throat. "No reasons. Actua―..."

"Are you going to the crew dinner, Takumi-kun?" Hinata asks, his voice louder than before. I can't see through the slits on the closet's panel since I have my back turned to the opening. Instead, I look up at Kei's expression, trying to decipher his reactions as he stares through the narrow opening.

"I don't know."

I'm about to ask Kei if they're much closer, but he clenches his hold on my waist, the alarming glint in his eyes telling me to keep my mouth shut.

"They are almost here," he breathes, eyes wide and with what I believe is a slight blush coloring his cheeks. I can't fully make it out in the dark.

"Why not? The cabin's crew seems to be quite fond of you," Hinata's voice is a joyful grin I can't miss. The sharp sound of a friendly slap on one's back echoes, and both men chuckle.

"Why not, I guess," Usui concedes.

I rise on my tiptoes, my hands resting on Kei's shoulders for balance. Reaching to his ear, I whisper, _"Why the hell are you blushing, Kei?!"_

Kei's eyes widen even more. He looks embarrassed.

"Oh, Shintani-san." Someone suddenly stops walking. Must be Usui. Then, Hinata must've also faltered because both their footsteps went to an halt.

My childhood friend's voice is closer than ever. "What is it?"

Despite the proximity of the two men, I think my expression is as flabbergasted as it could be for a whole another reason.

Kei's flush only gets redder and redder with each passing seconds and I'm afraid he's going to have an heart attack. He has such an embarrassed expression that I am myself feeling his shame, and for an innocuous reason, I'm somewhat elso embarrassed as hell.

 _"What's wrong!?"_ I silently mouth at Kei, incredulous. But he won't talk to me as he keeps his eyes closed tight.

"I just need to visit the restroom for a bit. Please, go on ahead," Usui prompts cordially.

"Alright. Then, I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yes."

A quick goodbye and Hinata's step are back into motion. He walks so much faster when he's alone, that lazy prick! After two long seconds, I hold my breath, feeling the air still around us.

Wait.

Hinata did move, indeed.

But...

There were only one pair of footsteps moving, then.

Just...

 _Where is Usui Takumi?!_

The silence breaks as one careful step is made towards the closet where Kei and I are hiding.

 _Shit.  
Shit!_

Full of panic, I eye up at Kei, and all he offers me is his wincing expression that means _'Sorry, but we might have gotten caught...'_

And the door swings open.

"Well, well? What do we have there?"

That unmistakable singsong voice I've been avoiding for the past few hours fills my ears.

Slowly ―very slowly― I turn around. Eyebrows arched up, aloof emeralds are focusing on Kei's arms tangled around me and I instantly start disengaging myself from the hold.

But the asshole still has a hard grip on my waist, not letting me go. It's not exactly intentional; in fact, it looks more like he's been frozen into place, unable to uncurl his fingers from the stressful position. Looking up, I take in his expression and a quiet gasp escapes my lips.

Sparkly eyes are fixated on Usui Takumi who only gives back a detached look.

The blush now makes senses.

 _Kei is damn crushing on Takumi Usui?!_

―

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Gee, it'd be so embarrassing! Never been in that kind of situation, and I'm glad! Did you ever got caught red-handed of misdeeds? :P  
That'd be so unnerving! _

_Oh! And thanks about all the reviews! You guys keep me going *-* ! And the Farenheit comment also! Biggie Thanks :D It's all edited now :D_


	8. Between his Hands is an Expected Sin

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#8. Between his Hands is an Expected Sin.**

―

* * *

―

I wrench myself from Kei's stiff grasp. The tall boy's eyes are still fixated on Usui as I do so, and I terribly feel like I'm interrupting on something.

Kei... _Is gay._

Usui Takumi? _Might be gay..._

One plus one?

 _Two._

"Uh, I should leave actually," I mutter, more to myself than for them to hear. But when I motion to cut through them, the blonde pilot strides in my way.

"Ayuzawa-san? I would like to speak to you actually... If you don't mind." Usui says slowly, eyeing me and giving Kei the cold shoulder treatment.

"Privately," he adds smoothly, glancing at Kei.

My heart pricks for the forsaken boy. When he looks at me, his eyes are full of questions and I shrug with confusion. I have no clue what the heck Usui might want, and I make it known to Kei with one meaningful look.

 _No, it's not what you think. He's all yours for all that matters. Is that clear?_

His features instantly ease with relief and one small smile lingers on his lips. It must be hard on the knees to fall for such a person. Thank God I am only worshipping some sinful hands and not a heart I'm not even sure of its existence.

"Oh, umh." Kei replies nervously. "Manager-san, I will see you at dinner... Right?"

His tone hints at some sheer hope, as if I could be the answer to his prayers when it came down to that one person he crushed on. I balance on the edge of approval and denial. My sisterly side takes upon the fight.

"Uh. Sure?"

He grins widely, before scurrying away, leaving the two silent adults right here. When he takes a glance back, I wave at him with an amused expression. In less than a day, I already found myself a little brother to take care of.

"So, that's your type?" A pair of thoughtful emeralds falls on me, and I freeze.

 _Uhh... In what kind of situation did I put myself in?_

"My type?" I frown, carefully staring at the floor. The far left corner of the red carpet corridor suddenly becomes of real interest to me. Anything would be, as long as it would keep _his_ hands out of my sight.

He chuckles softly, and the quality of it makes me want to look up at him but I don't.

"You're such a stubborn woman, aren't you?"

The laughter lacing his voice requests for my attention. He wears an amused expression upon his face...

 _A sight to behold, indeed._

"What's so funny?"

He doesn't reply, the wide grin on his face disappearing at once.

Confusion sweeps up my eyebrows. "What... What is it?"

All too suddenly, he lunges onto me and pushes me backward into the closet broom. My breath leaves my lungs as my back slams against the cold surface. When he quickly steps inside, my face is in the crook of his neck as his chest pushes against mine. I feel so surrounded comparing to when I got inside with Kei that I'm almost lost for words.

A loud gasp. "Wh...―!"

"Shhh," his index finger drops on my lips, effectively shutting me up. He looks behind him, peering through the narrow slit of the stall opening. My hands are useless, my arms tangled between a broomstick and a cleaning product I'm too afraid to move for fear of making any sound.

All I do is stare at his hand, his fingers still on my lips.

"Hinata is looking for us," Usui whispers quietly. I could hardly care, though. My eyes are now shut tight as I endeavor to put some distance between us in the small closet.

However, my senses betray me, oblivious of the dangerous circumstances by pointing out how good he seems to smell ―a mixture of clean laundry, winter and a faint cologne... Or how his fingertips brush against my lower lip, running down my chin with inattention... down my throat...

Biting the inside of my cheek, I grit out a harsh, "Don't touch me."

His head instantly turns back my way, surprise etched in his forest irises. Then, his expression turns smug, and very much sly.

"That might be difficult in the situation we're in. And I do recall the boy's hands being all over you."

His finger runs back up my chin, halting upon my lips. When I glare up at him, his eyes are half-lidded and darker than usual.

He's playing with me.

"Fascinating," he breathes lowly.

I give him a nasty glare. "What is?"

"Your eyes."

 _Bullshit._

I want to bite his finger so hard he'd wince like a girl.

My conscience deters me to, but all my heart wants to do is to indulge. And it pushes back my conscience with glee, making me act recklessly. But when my teeth close onto his finger, the sound that rises in the narrow space isn't the wimpy cringe I've been looking forward to...

It's a low and almost imperceptible growl from the back of his throat that makes me squeeze my legs together and bite back a whimper.

My tongue touches his fingertip in my careless act. I taste the rough feel of him, and when I jerk back to cut the contact, he leans in, his finger pushing deeper into my mouth.

"All barks, no bites, Ayuzawa-san," he mocks heatedly, and the fire he has ignited in my soul only burns brighter. I bite down harder, and his eyes darken dangerously.

Just when my knees threaten to turn into jelly, Usui's thigh pushes between my legs, and my hands fly to cling to him despite the obstacles on the way. I grip onto the fabric of his shirt instead of letting him support my weigh because...

 _He'd find out I'm terribly wet._

His arms curl around my waist, his hands tight on the small of my back. His body is all hard and toned against me as he pulls me so hard that his fingers deliciously dig onto my skin.

"Nnh..." I breath in his ear, and I stiffen at the sound coming out of my lips.

Our hearts must've stopped for a beat of two, because everything stills around us.

 _Goddamn closet!_

I lunge for the stall locket, pulling it up and freeing us from the enclosed space. He tumbles us back, his balance veering before his back hits the opposite wall. The sharp collide makes me once again flush against him, and his hands come up to rub the back of his head.

I hastily tear myself from his grip, my tingly flutters feeling bereft of the loss of his warm palms.

"You―..." I barely manage. My voice is breathless although nothing ―I do repeat; Nothing!― have consequentially happened. "―I'm going to..."

I step up to him, set on giving him the best punch I'll ever land in my life.

His cocky grin widens.

When I raise my hand for leverage... His eyebrows arch up with dare. He raises his hands up in front of him, bracing for the incoming hit but that gesture stops me right in my track.

He is my guilty sin, and he doesn't even know it. As much as I want to let the coiled spring free and unleash that punch, my muscle are stiff and blocked. A glint shines in his eyes before it shifts.

Shit, I can't hurt those damn hands of his...

I slowly exhale, stepping back.

"Just... Just get out of my sight!" I grit harshly. "And don't you dare mention _this_ to anyone... Else... Uh. Are we clear?" I accusingly point my finger at him. He stares back at me, leaning on that wall of his with a nonchalant posture.

"Else, what?"

"Else, I'm going to... I will... Uh... Why are... Why are you coming closer..." I stutter, falling back onto my track as he pushes himself from the wall.

Stepping in.

"Because I'm giving you the opportunity to seal my lips?"

This time, I'm the one being pinned against the opposite wall.

"Opp―... Opportunity?... D-don't touch me!" I cower as his hands close around my wrists. Alarmingly eyeing his wide palms handcuffing me, my knees squeeze all the more as I try to shake them off.

My voice breaks nervously. "P-please... Don't touch me..."

"Why not?"

A hot shudder courses my body when he presses his thumb on the inside of my wrist.

Hard.

"Nh...Please..."

Arousal spikes through me so violently I can barely focus. All the luscious desire that built since the closet episode lingers on my skin, hot and slick.

He closes in, shielding the corridor's light from my sight. His hands slide up to my shoulders, up to my neck and scrape the back of my head, his fingers tangling into hair.

Tilting my head back, he draws my lips to his sight.

"Please what? Please, stop? Or rather... Please, _don't stop_?" He asks softly. "Tell me, Ayuzawa-san..." His intense gaze sinks in my hazy ambers, and my lips part, gasping for air.

 _A silent invitation._

And when his lips crash down on mine, his tongue brushing, licking, taking me, I gasp desperately, a strong shudder down my belly echoing in my whole body. His fingertips clench, his grip faintly rougher on my scalp, and that's it.

I come undone in his hands.

He knows it, because a soft whimper escapes me, and he swallows my unspoken climax with his own mouth.

 _Deliciously so._

―

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Valentine's update!_

 _When I think about it, they haven't done thaaat much, but still, it looks soooo undecent! ovo  
Loving you, lovely fellows :3  
_


	9. Getting to Know One's True Nature

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#9. Getting to Know One's True Nature:  
It's a Two Way Street, though.**

―

* * *

―

My legs are still shaking, my balance unsteady. But as my mind clears up, the situation feels incredibly intrusive.

"Let me g―..." I say, panting.

"No."

He resumes his kissing, his fingers on my scalp stroking my sensitive skin. The feel is all too sensual, making my heart stammer in my chest, eager to feel pleasured again. Fortunately, my mind kicks it back down.

 _Damn... I definitely can't stay like this..._

I sharply bite down on the corner of his bottom lip... His pupils dilate with my move, and when he eases back, the tip of his tongue darts out to the bruised skin. He brings the back of his hand to his mouth.

"That's daring," he murmurs, eyeing the tiny fleck of blood.

I edge out of his hold, turning a threatening look his way.

"I warned you beforehand."

An handsome grin curls his lips. The tiny bruise on his lips makes him look so thoroughly kissed that I wonder about my own appearance.

"Is being touched by me unpleasant, I wonder?"

His emeralds slowly rake down my body, appraising my mussed hair, my pink flush and my trembling legs... I'm about to retort with some stingy words but... He's perceptive. Too damn much so.

"If you say no, I'd demand your panties and see if they are damp or not." The rough murmur scrapes my skin, reminding me of the taste of his hands.

"Wh-what?! You're such a perverted bastard!" I snap, brushing away the raw desire he instills in me.

And I know that if I could get to the privacy of my room right now, I wouldn't be unpacking. I'd be under the hot water stream, catering to all the indecent thoughts coursing my mind. My body is so damn unsatisfied it wouldn't do anything else...

He seems to read every hitches of my corrupted thoughts because he leans down to my ear and murmurs:

"I wasn't the one making those erotic sounds a minute ago, though..."

He pushes back away before I have the time to smack him across the face.

"Cunning bastard," I fume silently, boring holes in his back as he twirls in direction of the dining room.

"And I wasn't making _those_ sounds! I was just _breathing_!"

"Sure. Then I certainly do like the _way_ you were... breathing."

I stay rooted into place as he steps ahead. I really want to murder him.

 _Conceited prick._

Does he think I'm going to follow him? No way in hell... As if he heard my murderous intent, he glances back over his shoulder.

"Why? Aren't you going to the crew dinner?" He smirks, taunting me. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me you are scared of me now?" His eyebrows arch up with elegance.

"Scared of you? This must be the funniest thing you've ever said to me."

Nonetheless, I just want to growl and scream because he has a point. I curl my hands into tight fists and stomp right past him without giving him a single look. His laugh follows me with delight, rousing my temper. He resumes his leisure strides behind me ―and yet still manages to keep up with me.

 _Infuriating._

Right before I cross the dining hall's threshold, his hand curls around my arm, pulling me back. I gasp, surprised as I'm dragged aside until I'm in front of a wall-high mirror.

"You might want to fix yourself before meeting the others," Usui says with an amused glint in his eyes. As I allow my gaze to fall upon my reflection ―disheveled hair with several strands falling from my loose bun― I quickly fumble to correct it.

In the meantime, he leans upon my shoulder, nonchalantly eyeing a waitress that was furtively staring at us. She blushes and resumes her work, slightly tripping on her own feet.

I shake my head with bewilderment.

What. The. Hell.

Surprisingly, he stays with me until I finish, his eyes intent on mine through our reflection. I can't tell him to back away as my teeth bite down on a pin or two, my hands busy smoothing my hair.

"Better?" I ask dismissively.

I don't exactly expect him to reply, but when I hear a muttered "I liked it better before," I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

We make it to the table, spotting our crew tables away near the floor to ceiling windows showcasing the night downtown Sydney. Hinata's back is facing us as he gives a heated speech, making the others laugh. But within steps away from the table, I falter, coming to an halt with Usui right behind me.

Some quizzical pairs of eyes are fixated on us two ―save for Sakura who's sheepishly grinning at me while Kei looks at me with those eyes full of hope― but I brush them away. What ticks me off is more that the two seats left are right next to each other's than the meddling eyes.

"Misa! Usui-kun!" Hinata speaks with glee as he turns our way. "Just sit down!" He grins, oblivious to my grand issue.

"Sure. Uh. Won't you switch seats with me, Captain?" I politely say, my tone uncharacteristic.

Hinata is dumb. Or plays dumb. No, I think he's just dumb, actually.

"What's wrong with this one?" He points at the one next to him.

And I hear Usui quietly laugh behind me, knowing all too perfectly what's wrong with the seat arrangement.

―

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _God, those fingers, those hands. Those sensitive zone. I'm scared to develop a very faint hand fetism by the time I'm finished with this story!_

 _Sorry for short chapy, but they're much easier to write with my current sched!_  
 _Hope you like the development ;p  
_  
 _Gotta love those steady updates! It feels so much more satisfying to update regularly!_

 _Next chapt. for:_ _very very soon_ _:D_

 _Loving you's, my lovelies!_


	10. When it Comes to Claiming & Warnings

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#10. When it Comes to Claiming,  
Warnings and Delayed Gratification.  
**

―

* * *

―

"Nothing is wrong, Shintani-san," Usui asserts smoothly, stepping up and sliding the chair next to Hinata back. When he eyes me intently, I realize that he pulled it back for me to sit.

I grab his forearm and push it away.

"I can sit alone, thank you." I whisper harshly in my breath.

He simply shrugs and smile, pulling back his own chair.

For the rest of the night, I build a solid wall between Usui and me, giving him my back as I mostly lean towards Hinata's discussion. If I thought that the blonde co-pilot would try to keep taunting me all through the dinner, my presumption turned out wrong.

He doesn't say a single word my way.

The gossip girls of the cabin staffs are all enamored of him, squeaking, shrieking and wailing at anything that comes out of his mouth.

"What school did you graduate from, Usui-san?" One asks dreamily.

"ATS Oxford Academy." He answers curtly with a small smile.

They all squeal like fan-girls.

I clear my throat, clearly disgusted by the male pheromone he seems to exude. Hinata takes the opportunity to slide me a question.

"I didn't expect you to come, Misa. But where were you all this time?"

"True, true! I was looking for you everywhere, Misaki!" Sakura claims heartily.

"I was... In my room. ―I was checking my room," I answer, hastily taking a sip of the white wine to cover for my weak lie. Kei's eyes linger on me, but he remains silent.

"Oh? Did you manage to get one for you alone?"

"Uh, yeah?" I don't exactly remember the details, but I'm pretty sure that I have a private room since I was the one who made the reservation back at the airport. "There was a little issue with room arrangements, hence why it took a little while," I lie pleasantly.

"Usui-san!" A woman says, eyes full of promises. "What's your room number?" She asks innocently, batting her eyelashes.

I almost spit back the savory wine in my mouth but I don't. Instead, I quietly cough, swallowing the liquid that went down the wrong way.

"Ah," Usui says slowly, perhaps feeling a bit cornered with the plenty of eyes aimed at him. "I don't... remember?"

An altogether disappointment falls on the left area of the table. Murmurs rise in, and the two sitting in front of me catch my feigned attention. A short haired woman named Hana elbows her friend ―who had asked the question― in the ribs.

"Ouch," the said-friend winces in a whisper. "What was that for?!"

"Why the heck did you ask him!" Hana ushers to her friend's ear. They warily eye Usui, before exhaling in relief seeing that his attention is set on the busty woman beside him.

" I was just trying to confirm it, since you said that he was gay... So I just thought if he declined―..."

"―Shhh!"

Speak of the devil, and here he comes. Usui's sharp stare zooms right in front of him, landing on Hana and her friend.

"Excuse me, ladies. Would you care to repeat?" He conversationally asks the two petrified girls.

Their eyes twitch my way before they look at each other, their mouths sealed tight.

Seeing that no answer arises, the woman on his left tugs at his shirt, bending him closer to her. Her eyes meet with mine as he leans in, and she whispers something in his ear. I watch him from the corner of my eye, before noticing a faint smile dangerously curling his lips.

Dangerously so.

"Really?" He leans back and asks the woman.

She nods feverishly, her eyes sliding over mines again. A pause ensues before he leans back onto his chair and eyes the crew.

Then, he drops the bomb.

"Does anyone know who's been telling around that I am gay?"

The impact of his words is brutal; all conversations cease in a heartbeat.

Few are shocked to the bones.  
Others are bewildered, lips parted.  
Kei seems overjoyed.  
Sakura's eyes are wider than saucer cups.  
Hinata's jaw is hanging down wide.

"G...Gay?!"

My eyes cross with one of my crew member. She warily glances at me before looking away to another girl, somewhat feeling guilty... As they exchange glances, it feels as if they all knew _who_ it is.

... And my breath slightly hitches, reminiscing those words I've carelessly uttered to Sakura.

 _"You usually scowl when you meet a guy. Unless he's gay... ―Wait." She gasped at me, back in the plane. Her brown eyes were wide open. "Don't tell me he's gay."_

 _Who knew? And did it really matter? All I wanted was a glimpse of his hands. And maybe to cope a feel of two, but that was if I was lucky. Else, I'd just have to drop it._

 _And I replied... " ―He might be gay, actually."_

I had been so pleased to find a way to counter Sakura's relentless attacks back then, plainly thinking that maybe _―maybe―_ she'd be less wary of those glances I occasionally threw his way.

When Usui's eyes fall on me, I simply gaze back at him before shrugging. As careless as the motion might seem like, I'm in truth holding my breath with dread, my heart hammering in my chest.

His eyes narrow for a skip, before he reverts his focus elsewhere. Then, I discretely meet eyes with the girl that sold me out for whatever the reasons. My stare's heavy with meaning, and she suddenly looks sheepish. But before I can throw her some daggers, I'm cut short in my action...

A rough palm slides over my thigh, down my left knee. I instinctively jerk but his hand clamps down harder, keeping me in place.

Left...

My eyes shoot up, searching for his face.

 _Usui._

 _What the damn hell is wrong with him?_ I want to scream, but my heart's in my throat.

I glare at him, but he looks unfazed, still eyeing the people as if I didn't remotely exist.

"Please, Usui-san, who could ever say that to such a handsome man?" Hana laughs, coming to my help with a nervous and tiresome grin stretching her lips.

As everybody laughs along _―_ cold sweat dripping down their forehead _―_ my hand slides down to his, trying to pry him off me.

To no avail do I succeed to.

His gaze leisurely lingers on everyone's features, probably expecting a better answer as he doesn't let go of me.

"Yeah, who could say that, Usui-san," another girl laughs, features tensed. Other giggles, desperately approving her words. Everyone's hum comes to him, trying to deceive him, but he knows they're up to no good.

The rough pad of his fingertips sinks in the sensitive flesh of my kneecap.

Full of warning.

"Of course," Usui murmurs lowly. "I'm sure no one would say this... Right, Ayuzawa-san?" His last words are a whisper only I can hear.

The smile plastered on my face falters.

"Right... Nhh..." I quietly gasp in a breath, his fingers pressing deeper on that spot in my knee.

My legs are all jelly I'm not even sure I could even walk. If the pressure he exerts is anything to go by, the mark of his fingerprints would clearly show tomorrow.

And damn if that doesn't do something to me...

"Then, it's all settled," he says more loudly to the table. Atmosphere going in reverse, the merry chitchat resumes, through it remains at arm distance from any topic about Usui.

"As a reminder..." He murmurs darkly, speaking of the bruise that is bound to show in a few hours.

Loosening his hold, he skims the length of my leg one last time before setting me free. "And don't think you're getting out of this, Ayuzawa-san."

I blink at him, my mouth dry. Words are uncooperative, pooling in my throat and unwilling to come out.

"...W-what?"

His hands are fully within eyesight as he leans upon his elbows. One of his finger brushes his lower lip, skimming upon the spot where I bit him.

"You owe me some debts."

He gives me a last glance, eyebrows arched with expectations and that faint grin pulling his lips. Just like that, he turns away and smoothly gets back into the lighthearted conversation with the crew while I sit there, drowning in despair.

One minute after, when I make sure he's not looking, my hands slowly creep under the table, tentatively rubbing my bruised knee. A sharp tinge shots right down my belly, hot, slick and something... more. Just when I think no one is looking...

I peer up, naively expecting no one to glance my way... But here he is, eyes half-lidded, dark emeralds fixated over my features all too knowingly... My lips slightly part with dread and shame.

 _'As a reminder... Ayuzawa-san. You owe me some debts...'_

And my knees eventually squeeze together as he smirks.

―

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Ughh! The word punishment itself isn't anywhere near sensual, and yet, given a context, it turns into such a hot promise ;p!_

 _Starting next week: I'll be on HOLI-DAYS :D *jumps and squeals like Usui's fangirls*_


	11. Sleep and Rooms and Visits in between

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#11. Sleep and Rooms and Visits in between.  
Or How the Equation becomes a Hot Mess.  
**

―

* * *

―

Telling myself that this cannot go on any further, I begin to stand up. Hinata gives me a nosy glance that Sakura and Kei reciprocate. However, the left area of the table doesn't seem to mind, too obsessed over Usui's charms.

Who doesn't give a damn too, apparently.

I give Hinata a wry smile before explaining myself in a single word.

"Restroom."

He nods, reverting his attention to his dropped discussion. People barely notice of my sneaking away after that... And it's such a relief to me; I don't want to be followed since I actually retreat to the safety of my room instead of going to the restroom.

Elevator, corridors and rooms away, I am finally in front of mine.

Sliding the key in, I eventually sigh with relief as I close the door behind me. Little do I care for the breathtaking city night view displayed in front of me, my exhaustion taking its toll on my body.

In fact, less than half an hour later, I'm already tucked in my bed, beginning my sleeping-journey to a well-deserved respite.

―

When I wake up the next morning, it's already sunny outside. Light streams out from the thin curtains, and I rouse up yawning, stretching my drowsy muscles away.

It's been a while since I've ever woken up, feeling that sleep-satisfied to its fullest. I slip out of bed, heading to the bathroom for my clean-up routine. Just as I finish washing my hair, sharp knocks resound on the front door.

"Coming in a sec."

With haste, I wrap a towel over my hair, up my head and step out to open the door.

"Hello, Ayuzawa-san," Usui smiles brightly at me.

I give him a tentative smile back and open my mouth to reply.

I don't manage to actually act on it because Usui pushes me back inside and slams the door behind him. The sound of it makes me jump but not as much as his next move...

He cradles my head between his hands and kisses me fully on the lips.

My eyes widen on the spot as my sanity is washed away by shock.

"Wha―..." I stutter, my heart beating a mile. Trying to wrench his hands away, he doesn't seem to mind as he still easily walks me backward into my bed.

"Usui-san!... What the..." His tongue slides in my mouth, silencing me.

It's warm and coaxing.  
Light and shallow...

It leaves me begging for more.

 _What in hell..._

A faint hint of mint lingers on his lips when the barest touch ends. He sees the longing in my eyes when he retreats. So he leans back in, gives me another tiny taste... Chuckles a bit at my desperation.

Soft emeralds touch my features with amusement.

"Payback for the biting," he whispers gruffly.

Then, he pushes me down on top of the bed. My face must be ridiculous because he laughs a bit. It's of a slow, suave and nonchalant quality. Warm shivers course up my spine and caress my skin.

Just like his hands, landing on my knees as he follows right after, climbing onto me.

"Wh-what are you..."

"Shhh..."

I can't manage to answer in time. His hands run all over my pajama, brushing my thighs, hips, waist... It's slow. It's torture. Not feeling his palm ―skin on skin, sliding all over me― drives me crazy.

 _Shit, just tear my clothes away at this rate._

My thoughts are freaking dangerous... But who cares? Because then... He drifts down a little lower under my shirt.

Dares a little lower.

Back to the very high of my thighs.

I gasp into our kiss, before twisting my head aside, breaking it. "Wait... Let's just stop. We need to... talk this through befo―..."

He doesn't care and leans back... And rips my pajama's pants away.

I instantly squeeze my knees together.  
He forces them back open.

My legs are bared to his eyes.

"Don't move, and I won't do anything."

"Really?" A whimper escapes me and I start to behave.

 _Thank God for my panties._

He smirks.

"Unless you want me to?"

"Usui!" I yell more loudly, trying to back off.

His grip is now on my ankles, pulling me back to him.

"What the damn hell..." I gasp as he slowly slides his palms up to my knees. His thumb is back to that one spot he had touched earlier that evening. "You said you wouldn't... you... w-wouldn't..."

Our eyes lock. Dark emeralds.

It's full of reminder. The dinner. The hungry looks he gave me. The closet. Everything. My skin heats up underneath his fingertips.

Eyes narrowing, he reads inside of my soul.

 _'We both know the truth.'_

He presses down a little.  
My spine curves up, toes curling.

"Nhh... Damn, that feels..." I stop myself on the spot, biting my tongue. But the damage's done already, and the mischievous glint in his eyes tells me so.

"W-what's... Nhh..." I pant. He presses a little harder. Rougher. The anticipation makes it hard to breathe. "―Shit... What's with you..."

"Only making you feel good, Ayuzawa-san?"

"Hardly does." I refute, trying to squeeze my legs together again.

He cocks one eyebrow. His hands inch lower, to the inside of my thighs. The feel is so forbidden. So damn kindling.

I squirm.

"You want this."

I grit my teeth. "No."

His head scants, a little cunning smile playing on his lips. He presses my legs back open.

"You like my hands on you."

My heart stops.

"I don't."

"You do."

"What makes you think so?" I thrust back although I'm hardly in a position to argue. Especially with my legs spread open and his hands on my bare knees.

He moistens his lips, looking pensive as if he's carefully choosing his next words.

"Well... You want to feel my hands on your bare skin for one."

I harshly cough at his bold words, no matter how true his statement might be.

"How could you even assert that?!"

He looks away in an attempt to hide the sly smile curling his lips. When he gazes back at me, he's still unbelievably smug, though. Leaning down to my ear, the proximity of his voice makes a shiver run up my naked skin. Up my legs, up my waist and spine.

And he says...

"Because you're dreaming of it, Ayuzawa-san."

I wake up in a startle.

It's still pitch black in the hotel room, with nothing apparently out of place. No blonde Adonis kissing me senseless, tearing my clothes away, and feeling my bare legs with his goddamned hands that I want to lick so bad.

"What?!..." I tell myself in a murmur.

I frantically shake my head with dread.

 _What. The. Hell. Misaki?!_

Sitting up, the covers are already splayed aside on the bed. Nevertheless, the friction of the bed sheet against my fired up skin makes me wince with... arousal. I've never felt so sensitive and drenched in sweat in a bed.

 _I've just had... a wet dream?_

"No... No. No. It can't be."

Shit, why does it feel so hot?

I can't sleep.

My heart's beating way too fast. It pounds in my ear.  
Reminds me of _things_ I'd rather not think about.

Someone knocks on my door.

"Ayuzawa-san?" Comes a voice.

I shoot up from my bed, falling ungracefully on the floor as I trip on the comforter. Because... I've just heard that voice a minute ago in my psycho dream. I decide to not move another single inch. Holding my breath, I mentally will him to go away, thinking that I'm asleep or whatever he wants.

 _Please, please, please._

"Ayuzawa-san? I know you're awake." He sighs. "You just... tripped or something?" He claims through the door.

I silently curse. I want to punch myself in the guts for acting like a coward. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm the freaking crew manager for God's sake!

"Raah! Damn it!"

Standing up, I stomp to the door and yank it open.

"Hello, Ayuzawa-san," Usui smiles brightly at me...

 _Shit! That was exactly the opening line my Dream-Usui had said!_

"Uh, Ayuzawa-san? May I inquire about what you... might be doing?" Real-Usui asks confusedly.

 _Oh? You're not jumping on me with an ardent kiss?_

Obviously, I must be quite an absurd sight in my defensive stance, my knees bent and my arms set in front of me to protect myself. I scowl anyway, maintaining the stance a beat longer.

"Nothing... Why are you here?" I demand with suspicion.

He shrugs at my weirdness and smiles gentlemanly, pretending not to mind my strange posture.

"I'm here to collect my debt, of course."

―

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _... *smirks*_

 _I never knew what a leenie face was, but now that I know... huhuhu...  
If you behave, the next update might come sooner than what you think... *leenie face*_


	12. About Having the Worst Timing in Life

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#12. Because Having the Worst Timing is a Daily Occurence, Lately.  
**

―

* * *

―

Apparently, I was way off-track about the nature of his so-called debt.

My expectations are crushed as I eye him from the sofa. Usui's lean and tall body is sprawled on my bed, his eyes closed as he stretches leisurely, seeing that nothing in the world could be wrong at this instant.

But damn if it didn't feel wrong to me! Especially after that steamy dream that involved him, his hands and... I'd rather not go there again.

Ever.

"Seriously?" I dumbly ask his way, leaning on the sofa. Granted, I knew better than to remain too close to the Sun he was. I'd burn in more ways than I could imagine... And I had already tasted the fire earlier in the day.

It was...

 _Searing._

I tensely shift, crossing my ankles.

He arches one perfect eyebrow. "Well, I need to sleep. You also need to sleep, and you said you didn't want your bed."

He gestures at him."So here I am?"

I want to face palm at his incentives. "I know, I said that... But you seriously came all the way here... Just to... Sleep?" My voice holds an unmistakable edge of wariness mixed with eagerness that makes him grin knowingly.

"Was Ayuzawa-san expecting something else out of my visit?" His emeralds glint with mirth. "I could maybe satisfy your _urges_. But that would require you to word them out for starters..."

"Nonsense."

Gritting my teeth together, I stomp to the light switch.

"Forget what I've said," I hush menacingly, glaring at him. He smiles and simply shrugs back as the lights go off.

As I make my way to the sofa, my toes hit the corner of a table and I harshly bite back an unlady-like swear.

"We can still switch if you want," Usui's voice offer nonchalantly in the dark. My eyes squint in the moon-lit room, managing to make out his form on the bed.

"Nah. I'm fine over here." Slumping down on the sofa, I push back my pillow. "I wouldn't be able to sleep there anyway." The reckless sentence is out of my mouth before I can stop it, and I squeeze my eyes shut at the inept mistake.

Sure enough, his interest is at full attention. "Oh? What's wrong with it?"

I bite the inside of my cheeks.

"Nothing."

"Really? Because I find it pretty comfortable here."

"Good night, Usui-san."

"Are you sure about the bed?"

"Yes," I sigh. "And don't come any closer than three feet of the sofa or I'm kicking you out."

A soft chuckle rises in the dark.

"Yes, Ayuzawa-san. Good night."

―

I slowly wake up in the morning, feeling the soft sunrays caress my warm skin. I'm laying on my tummy, and damn if the mattress of the sofa isn't of a heavenly quality. It's neither too soft or too hard. Within the perfect amount of right, I could've just been floating away on a velvety cloud, I couldn't have cared any less.

My eyes flutter open, and the first sight I get comes straight out of my wildest dream.  
A hand is inches from my face, looking all tempting and alluring with its hard lines, rough creases and perfect shape.

It makes my mouth water with envy, my cheek flush with need...

 _I want to lick it._

Inching closer, my nose brushes the warm skin of its thumb. I make the mistake to inhale and I'm smacked...

Even its smell is so damn _fetching_...

My mouth skims on the rough feel of it, leaving one faint kiss with my lips parted. It slightly shifts under my doing and I freeze, feeling it retreat. But the loss is short-lived, because when it comes back a second after, the rough pad of his fingertips touch my lips and coaxes it open. I obediently comply, feeling ecstatic when it grazes my tongue...

A whimper leaves me when he retreats again.

 _That hand is such a tease._

And his owner is even worse, because I distinctly hear someone's low and deep chuckle. My head snaps up, eyes meeting with low lidded emeralds. They're filled with faint amusement...

And something darker.

"—U-Usui..."

No matter how much I want to tear my eyes away from him, yell to demand an explanation for why the heck I am on the bed, curled in his arms, or even blame him for his goddamn sinful hands; I cant. There's something about his disheveled morning state that just makes him outright magnetic to my eyes.

His gaze falls down on my lips.  
He softly taps his fingertips against them.

 _Once._  
 _Twice._

He stops.

It's too late, I'm already enraptured.

And when he talks... Oh god. It's with that low and sexy scratchy voice men have in the morning.

"I'd love to see those lips wrapped around my..."

But before he can finish his sentence —potentially suggestive and dangerous— sharp knocks slam on the door along with Sakura's lively voice.

"Misaki! Are you up yet? Let's try the SPA! It's already ope—..." I tune her out, shooting upright on the bed.

My eyes are wide with alarm, going back and forth between the door and Usui.

Seeing that he still remains unmoving on my bed, I sloppily whisper-shout at him, "W-what in hell are you waiting for?!"

Hair tousled from his sleep and white button up shirt cleverly open, his golden skin is showcased, stretching over taut abs and rippled muscles. And that sight would've looked all kind of wrong, had Sakura barged in right this instant.

He cocks one eyebrow in question.

My face falls furthermore, wincing when Sakura's sharp knocks on the door resume.

—

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Short update; sorry. I don't have much-much time to write as of late! But fear not, I promise another update no later than on friday!_

 _Happy reading, my lovelies!_

 _ **PS:** Geez, Takumi is seriously a hot one! *nose bleed*_


	13. Taboo words, Hearsays and Indiscretions

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#13. Taboo words, Hearsays and Indiscretions...  
Why Do They Happen at such Inconvenient Time is such a Wonder.  
**

―

* * *

―

"You... You have to hide, damn it!" I throw at him in a whisper and circle the bed to pull him up. Unfortunately, he's way heavier than me to do so. Unwilling to comply, he doesn't even budge an inch as I endeavor jerking him up.

"Why should I hide?" He asks with a soft frown.

Instead of giving in to my urge to smack his head, my hands clench with exasperation. "Because," I punctuate as if speaking to a child, "this is Sakura we're talking about and she's going to take this in all the wrong ways!" The last few words spill in a desperate jumble.

"Misaki? Are you alright?" Sakura shouts from outside, her initially happy voice turning into one of concerns.

Wincing, I give Usui my best pleading look —which must look quite fierce more than anything— my lips pulled in a thin line. Tugging at him a little harder, he finally concedes to stand up at snail pace. I unceremoniously shove him into the bathroom.

"Stay in there and don't you dare get out—..."

"—Don't tell me you're ill, Misaki!" —A gasp— "Oh gosh, I'm calling the reception, hold on!"

"I'm fine, Sakura!" I shout out, before snapping my head back to Usui.

"—and don't make a single sound!" I hurriedly say at the sleepy head dozing off, closing the door on his face.

Five seconds later and the front door is yanked open.

"Hey," I greet, finding her gnawing on her nails.

Her face lights up at my sight. "Misaki! I was so worried! You don't usually sleep until so late so I came here and... Um, can I enter?"

Every part of me answers her a big and loud ' _Hell, NO!_ ' but well...

I slowly ease my defensive posture away.

"Yes... Of course..." I mutter, disengaging from the door.

And as she crosses by me... I just hope that nothing's going to backfire on me in the next minutes it will take to get her out of here. She strolls in, happily walking to the center of the room.

"Such a nice room you've got here," she admires, sitting down on the unmade bed.

"Yes, I guess?" I stand before her, arms crossed. My back's turned to the bathroom door and hell if I'm not scared that Usui would suddenly swing it open and reveal himself.

I blink, focusing back on Sakura.

She brilliantly smiles at me, unaware of the straining atmosphere. "So, are you up for that SPA? It sounds really amazing, I've asked the reception already, they said so many thing about it and..."

"—I don't think I really want to..."

"Oh?" Sakura pouts slightly. "Why not? We have so much to share! I mean, it's girl talk time, Misaki!"

"Uhhh... What do you mean?" I smile warily.

Her head lilts aside with mock innocence. Don't trust those pretty eyes dreamily gazing back at you; it's only a tricky stratagem of her she has perfect over the years...

She grins.

Innocently.

"Well, yesterday night, you left the dinner pretty early."

 _First wave..._

"I guess..." I slowly say, weighing my words.

"And did you know that the blonde co-pilot also did, half an hour later?..."

 _Here it is coming..._

"Uh... No?"

"Don't play coy with me, Misaki!" Sakura bounces on the mattress with glee. "Just tell me the truth! Did you bang that sexy co-pilot of yours yet?"

My jaw slacks.

"Did I... What? _B-bang_ him?" I stutter off in a whisper. My eyes wordlessly stray to the bathroom door behind me with unspoken fear.

 _He didn't hear that, did he?!  
_  
"Yes, bang him. As having s..."

"—I don't want to know." I gesture her to stop on the spot. "What the hell are you spouting?! Oh god..." I eventually claim with revolt.

"Puh-lease." She pouts adorably. "Did you think that I wouldn't notice the way he was looking at you at the dinner?"

"What way?" I whisper with dread. She frowns at my ushered voice but doesn't question it yet.

"Like he wanted to _bite you_ or something. It had all that sensual vibes going on, you know!"

I cringe at her choice of words, knowing all too perfectly that the bathroom door is hardly soundproof.

"And then, you were also looking at him with—" I clamp my hands on her mouth before she can utter any other appalling words.

"God, Sakura. Stop, stop. Fine, I'll go to the SPA, just hold it in for now, okay?!"

"Uh, alright." She stands up, apparently ready to leave before her face lights up. Taking one step towards where Usui is hiding, she asks, "could I use your toile—..."

I bolt out to the door, covering it with my frame.

Curious eyes linger on my face, narrowing with every single beats.

"Uh... You can't," I eventually say, an edge of panic sticking to my tone.

Her lips curl up.

"Why?"

"I meant... I need to use it myself to prepare..." I wander off, before an idea strikes me. "—You know, to quickly go to the SPA. Just wait for me at the reception area, huh? There are toilets there."

She gauges me for a still second, and I truly fear for my private life all of sudden.

I give her a shaky smile.

 _Another second..._

My heart wants to spill out of my guts.

God, her stare really do feel inquisitive when she's onto something. Her mouth quirks up in an impossibly small motion.

 _Please, please, hear my plea..._

A sudden smile lights up her features.

She throws all of her suspicion away and squeals like a girly girl —which is exactly what she is.

"Well! You didn't have to hide that you really wanted to go! There is a tomato face treatment that sounds _sooo_ promising," she stresses. "We ab-so-lu-tely have to try!"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just go..." I push her to the entryway and open the door as she babbles about her SPA lounge.

With a final sigh, the door finally closes...

And another one opens.

Usui doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. The air is thick with unspoken words as I can feel his gaze on me, making my body tense with dread. Hesitation cracking in my veins, shame flows without effort to the deepest of my soul. I turn around ever so slowly, tempted to keep my eyes close to avoid direct confrontation.

Leaning on the doorway, his arms are crossed across the expanse of his torso, and if the devastating grin he throws my way is any indication of his delight, I guess I'm... fucked.

 _Wait._

Not literally, of course.

His emeralds glint as his smile stretches.

A taunt. "Interesting."

In less than ten seconds, I get him out of the room without a single word. The door closes once again, and this time, on a very, very pleased face. Unfortunately, I'm not quick enough, because he slides one foot inbetween the doorway and whispers his final goodbyes.

"Spent a wonderful night. Thank you, Ayuzawa," he smoothly words out, appraising my expression. A faint blush spreads on my face at the innuendo and I instantly cringe. My reaction seemingly pleases him enough because he steps back with a final grin and lets the door finally close.

I sag back against it, sliding down the length with newfound exhaustion as the clear steps of his departure echo through the thin wood. No matter in which perspective I twist in to look at my current situation; I'm lost for words. My fingertips rub at my temples in an attempt to make it all better...

It's no use, though.

"What in hell, Misaki..." I exhale in a puff, my voice laced with a bitter chuckle.

—

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Almost went back on my words about updating today (I have an exam tomorrow, ugh. But the chapter was mostly written and just needed a few corrections) And I promised you guys, so I couldn't just ditch you like that!_

 _But well, I'll start being more cautious on those promises, because I don't want to potentially break any..._

 _Happy reading, my lovelies!_

 _ **PS:** Happy birthday, Rii, and a big thanks for everyone's reaction to last chapters, I was laughing pretty bad! Loving you's!_


	14. Dirty words and Unfairness

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#14. Dirty words and Unfairness.  
Or How Coping with a Seducing Devil can lead to Sins.**

―

* * *

―

"That tomato scrub was divine!" Sakura squeaks as we head out to the bathing and steam area of the SPA. Despite myself, a smile stretches my lips. The tomato scrub had indeed been more than pleasant, although I'm sure, not for the same reasons Sakura would think of.

"Yes, yes, it was pretty good," I tell her, my hand —the one not holding onto the towel— coming up to feel the smooth skin of my shoulder.

"Right?" She beams at me, "I don't know about you, but my masseuse was also super stunning! Did you see her hair? Such a pretty color!"

I don't remember anyone's hair color, but I certainly do recall the softness of my own masseuse's hands. Smooth and silky, her touch had been soothing after the embarrassment I've been through, earlier that morning.

"Yeah, probably," I deadpan with a forced laugh. The small cobbled pathway snakes through the small garden, leading us to a sauna facility. The modern lighthouse is of light wood and clear glass, making the design impossibly appealing. I don't see anyone inside yet, nevertheless, my eyes linger on the gender mix sign.

No matter as alluring as the idea might appear, I'm skittish about the gender mix unrestriction. I resolutely try to steer our direction away from it. After all, being in a small room with strangers for a _wet heat sessions_ is a no-no for me.

Sakura —being as clairvoyant as she is— locks my arm in her hold and curves us back towards the wooden lighthouse.

"Why, Misaki? We used to go to every sauna we saw! You're the Sauna Queen, aren't you?" She pouts, looking at me with doe eyes.

My gaze flees away from her inquisitive eyes. "Yes, but no..." I sputter indecisively, "I don't think it's a very good idea..."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it is a very good idea, Misa-chan!" A cheerful voice says behind me.

 _Tch._

Sakura is hot on her heels, spinning to greet the duo.

"Hinata!..." She pauses, a slight hitch in her voice making her do so. "—and Usui-san!... Why don't you two join us for the sauna? There's no one inside yet."

I want to smack her head and put some sense into her skull, but if I ever do that, I should rather be ready to spill every single details about _why_... —Why I'd avoid a certain someone. That aforementionned certain someone being here right now, bare chested with a white towel hanging low on his defined hips.

Sakura's eyes are big when they peek at me, and she mouths a big "HOT" at Usui as the men are too busy considering the offer to notice. I shake my head at the gesture for she truly is an embarrassing character.

"Let's go," Hinata eventually grins at Sakura, and the merry duo head towards the sauna cabinet with delight. They seem like two kids at an amusement park as they depart.

"W...wait," I tentatively say in my breath, far too low for them to hear.

When I concede to finally lift my gaze from Sakura's form, unsuccessful in catching her attention by burning a hole in her head, I find myself being stared by taunting emeralds.

"Ayuzawa-san," Usui acknowledges with a smirk, looking all glorious in his sinful indulgence. Standing way too close to be deemed comfortable, I grudgingly nod a greeting. His eyes skim the shape of my shoulder, up the curve of my throat and neck, and I awfully feel the need to cover myself from his perusing gaze.

My clutch on my towel unconsciously tightens and somehow, he seems to notice it. His eyebrows arch up as a slow smile curves his lips.

"Shall we head in?" He leans a bit towards me, his palm brushing the small of my back in an incentive to spur me forward. I briskly break the contact by stepping towards the cabinet.

"We have no choice," I stiffly say, walking as fast as possible to the facility. Undeterred by my brush off, he still manages to stride fast enough to open the glassy door just as a gentleman would, although I know he's anything but that.

"Thanks," I grit as I push past him, and he only gives me back a bright smile.

"My pleasure," he softly speaks, and the words come off as lascivious in his voice that I could only describe as... deep and dark chocolate trickling down over a rough surface...

My heart painfully clenches at the thought.

His presence is frustrating.

And incredibly... decadent.

I instantly dismiss it and make it straight to the steam room, where Sakura and Hinata are already seated on opposite benches. They're immersed in the room's decoration as I step inside, Usui right behind me.

The humid and scorching air invades my lungs, making me lightly choke. Taking a few deep breaths, I sit next to Sakura as Usui takes the place in front of me beside Hinata.

"The interior is pretty nice," Hinata states as he gazes around, his towel messily propped over his thighs. He's already sweating buckets, but I can understand. This sauna is more sizzling than average.

"I like the wood, what is it?" Sakura asks with curiosity, her cheeks reddening. "White Cedar?"

"Most likely Finnish Spruce," Takumi eventually says, making Sakura beams at his cultural knowledge.

"Wow, that's amazing," she says as Hinata difficultly whistles and claps. "How could you tell that?"

"The pattern is larger and rounder than Cedar's. And also, you can smell the timbre. It's faintly coarse, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't have found a better word to describe it," Hinata butts in, out of breath. The heat is more than kicking in, and I know that Hinata doesn't hold it up the best.

"Actually, I can smell it pretty well," Sakura adds, sniffling the air with her nose pointed upward. I pinch it down, because she's ridiculous in her posture.

"Are we seriously discussing wood in a sauna?" I mumble low enough to myself. Strays wisp of hair stick to my forehead, and I slowly exhale.

"Oh," Usui breathes, as if something he forgot finally struck him back. "Shintani-san, I haven't finished my story about last night."

Although I appear indifferent, my heart just freezes at the mention. Sakura perks up, her drama-gossip sensor rising into saturation and her light brown eyes lighting up with a hint of mischief and thirst.

"What is it about?"

Hinata snickers. "Usui was telling me about how he couldn't get into his room last night. So he had to compromise elsewhere..."

"Yes, I had to move to another room downstairs." Usui nods in agreement, picking up to where he left. "It wasn't as hard as I thought to get into that other room, after all, people around here are exceptionally _kind_..." He trails off, his eyes drifting to my left knee where a dark bruise remains from his handling me at the restaurant, last evening.

I uncomfortably shift, the sheen of sweat coating my skin making it slick and wetter than average. A smile touches his lips, his eyes darkening. He continues, his voice dropping to something akin to thick and rough, and yet velvety silk.

"Actually, the worst part of it came when someone started..."

His voice halts as if he's searching for his words, but when he says it, I know... I know it was all calculated.

"—When someone started _banging_ on the door, intruding on my _sweet dreams_ time."

I quietly choke as Sakura grins uncontrollably.

"Really?" She asks. "What was that dream about?"

"I wouldn't dare put it into words," he grins mischievously, and it seems like some kind of understanding clicks between Sakura and Usui.

My gaze wandering to Hinata, he seems to sluggishly fight against the heat as his eyes turn glassy. "I know you're good at sauna, Misa-chan, no need to eye me with pity like that," he blabbers and I faintly smile.

"Do you want to step out?" I offer, half out of kindness, but mostly because I want to escape the two devils in here scheming something against the world.

"Nah, I'm fine. And I know that you are far from your limit," he laughs weakly, the sound coming off all breathy.

Sakura instantly rises.

"Actually, I'm super super hot," she fanes herself, her cheeks tainted in deep pink. "Hinata, let's get out for some air," she pants and Hinata gratefully follows as I'm lost for words.

"I'll get out with you guys," I say but Sakura whirls around.

"No, no! I know how you love your sauna sessions _long, warm_ and _heated_. Don't worry, I'll take care of Hinata!" She manages a grin that appears rather mischievous than friendly, and by the look of it, I can guess she's up to no good. Faster than a whirlwind, she closes the glassy and fogged up door.

I still step up but when I reach for the door, Sakura blocks me from outside.

When I give her a questioning frown, she writes on the foggy surface:

 _Don't you dare come out and enjoy!_

One wink and she's off.

I just want to murder her... Where is her loyalty!?

"Why the sudden rush, Ayuzawa-san?" Usui's amused voice taunts me. "And here I thought you were called the Queen of sauna for a reason... Perhaps was I wrong?"

"Maybe you do not stand the heat as the rumors goes..." He hums, his voice oozing challenge. "Hmm, I wonder... Maybe I'm better than you at that..."

Rousing my fierce defiance, I stomp back to the bench in front of him. One onceover at his disheveled state and laid back posture and I adopt a similar one, sprawling in my bench in order to look more imposing.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Perhaps. Do you take it as a challenge?"

"I do."

"Really? Then, let's compete."

"Fine," I grit, intent on making my point.

"That's good then. And I think it's not hot enough in here, so maybe we should stick up to each others." With that being said, he switches and plops down beside me. I instantly gather back into a closed posture, my earlier lofty position shrinking to pure girly awkwardness.

"What in hell," I blurt, motioning to jump to the bench he's just left, but he catches my wrist first, pulling me back. In retrospection, I wish I had fallen back into the bench, but no...

I stumble in his lap instead, and rather than sitting on them and touching him, I manage to straddle him. The position is so damn embarrassing... Instantly, I try to cower and shift out of his grasp, but he cuts all my attempts by caging me into his hold. One strong arm deliciously sneaks around my waist while his other hand restraints my wrist in place.

"Let... Let me go!" I struggle half-heartedly and he doesn't seem fazed at all. His hold is hard and unyielding, his hands clamping onto me in a vise grip I can't deny makes me all sort of tingly.

My heart races like hell, and I'm afraid he's hearing it thumping loudly, because he's so close to my chest he could even untie my towel's knot with his damn teeth... The thought of it makes me clench my thighs together, ashamed and yet undeniably aroused by the vision.

Here he is, quietly watching me with his goddamned grin as if he has all the time in the world. I hope he doesn't see all the things that's going on in my head...

"Just... —Damn... Let me go, Usui..." I sass, heat unfurling low in my body. I wish I could defend myself, saying that it was all because of the sauna, but I'm not sure anymore. It feels like I'm so damn hot and warm, and the worst part of it is that the sauna is not the reason to all of it.

"That would break the purpose of making things _hotter_ , Ayuzawa-san."

I freeze. "You're such a pervert!" I gasp, trying to punch him in the face. His other hand catches the offending palm, and he clenches his hold, deterring all my endeavors to escape.

"Me? Pervert? If you want me to be..." His voice hints at the suggestion, and before I know it, he yanks on both my wrists and I fight the pull, stiffening my spine. Then, he blows a cold whiff of air against my slick throat and I uncontrollably shiver.

"If you want me to be, I could." He finally finishes, a dark glint in the forest of his eyes.

I difficultly gulp.

 _How in hell... did I get into this mess?_

―

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** _

_Update! *beams like Sakura*_

 _Sorry for the radio silence. Life's been busy and still is. I might not be truly out of my hiatus, but I hope you will forgive me with this like piece of sinful cookie. *grins*_  
 _As for my other stories, don't worry, I'll update, but don't expect them to be too soon, I'm still preparing for my exams :) ! Life will get much easier in a few, so be patient with me. Thanks, my lovelies!_

 _-J_


	15. Suggestives Words and Sharp Falls

―

* * *

 _— In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#15. Suggestives words.  
Especially when they Come from that Indecent Mouth.  
**

―

* * *

―

Heart in my throat, I try to push away, but he doesn't let me so, his emeralds —ablaze— peering up at me with devilish amusement.

I switch tactics.

"Usui. Stop," I tell him, dead-seriously, my focus strongly aiming for his scattered attention, his lips leaving feathery touches the arch of my neckline.

At my condescending tone, he leans back, his eyes always glinting with that wicked intent. He grins lopsidedly.

"Or what?"

"Or..."

He doesn't wait for my answer and dives back in, nipping at my skin. With a jerk of my shoulder, I reposition him back.

"Stop. Stop or I'm going to scream," I grit, wincing at how my words could be interpreted in any other ways.

"Scream?" He echoes, a bright smile pulling his lips, shunning that small dip in the corner of his mouth. "I'd sure love to hear you scream," he murmurs, his neck craning to reach my lips he'd been hungrily gazing at. "But not here."

"Not here?" I whisper heatedly, unable to tear my gaze at the sight he makes. The man is gazing at my lips, wanting and a burning mess, but instead of acting, he simply speaks with that greed fuelling him.

"No, not here, Ayuzawa," he affirms, his eyes slowly raking their ways back to me. "So tell me, what should I do?"

Words are turning into a messy tumble somewhere in my throat, and they remain there, holding up any possible sentences wanting to come out.

As if attuned to my body, he takes the hint, and slows the torture in an even more decadent sway.

"Should I gag you?" He hums against my sweaty skin, one hand coming up, stopping inches from the knot keeping up my towel, pressed between his sweaty torso and my chest.

"With this towel, maybe?"

My head shakes by its own accord, not wanting him to bare me to his eyes. Or maybe does it want something else...

With the barest touch —the lightest skim akin to a feather traced upon chapped sand— he traces the length of my bottom lips with his fingertips before his palm covers my mouth.

"With my hand, then? Just like this?"

My eyes goes teary.

But it's not out of humiliation, no.

Rather because... this is the best day of my life, and I'd never live down to admit it, especially not to this gorgeous, cunning and sinful man.

A crazy bastard, should I mention.

But a negative hum spills out of my throat.

 _More._

I crave for more, and I'm sure he can see it, because his forest eyes are dark; they're so dark and pleased with my reaction that I can only bask in all the attention he's granting me, almost pushing my righteous self down the cliff.

"For God's sake, you truly are perfect, aren't you, Ayuzawa?" Usui chuckles possessively, his palm gliding away from my mouth in favor of fingers, coaxing my lips open.

He slips two long and thick fingers inside, and I bite down on them with ecstasy, my dignity thrown away. His pupils dilate at the act.

"So eager." He grins. "Aren't we depraved?"

I bite down harder, and his smirk hardens with a stiff edge.

"Is that how you want to play?"

Shrugging, I lick the fingers out of my mouth. They come out all wet, but I don't give him any respite, cupping his hand in my own and biting the soft pad of his palm. My teeth sink with relief onto the rough skin, feeling the tensing tendons and archs.

"What is it, with you and hands..." he murmurs, his voice low and captivated as he stares at my doing.

"Not your business," I say, coming up for air, before biting at his fingertips as he flexes them, relishing in my rapt attention.

His other hand feels for my free one, and he slides it over my own thigh, down his legs.

Feeling his hardness.

"Not my business, you say?" He can't hide the smile in his voice when he sees my eyes glaze in recognition to the state I put him into. His hand pulls away from my grasp, before lazily resting on my lips. "It's only fair we become one another business, don't you think?"

Out of logic, I say, "Yes."

"Good," he asserts, arms sneaking around me, easily repositioning my frame the way he wants. He handles me so easily, his hands roaming all over my body I cannot utter the single complain. Facing the opposite wall, I brace myself on his strong forearm as he makes me sit upon his lap like a little girl.

I had almost forgot that we were in a freaky sauna.

The man's so hot even the room appears as warm and cozy in contrast to his searing and burning touch.

And it's even hotter when I feel him between my legs, my skin flush against his own.

"You..." I gape, astounded and yet squirming. My towel is placed a little higher than what should be deemed usual, but his just looks normal to any outsider's eyes.

And yet, underneath all the fabric...

He could've been inside me.

No one would've known...

No one but... us.

"Right here..." He puts the darkest thought in my mind, coaxing my lucid sense to oblivion. "No one would know, Ayuzawa. I could fuck you right here."

His voice is so provocative I start to clench my thighs together, making the wet and sultry friction of our most sensitive parts unbearable. A low growl resounds behind me, eliciting shivers all through my spine.

His hands clings to my thighs, bruising and so deliciously tense with restrain. They're big and tan against my pale skin, his fingertips digging and leaving self-indulgent marks in their wake. I'm lightheaded by his aggressive touch.

My spine curves back, his hitching breathing making me feel alive. Head thrown back, his head cranes down into the stretched expanse of my throat.

"If you say no, I'll leave this cabin and will act as if nothing happened." He murmurs against my damp skin. I swallow at the choice.

"But if you say yes, Ayuzawa? If you say yes, you'll have what you want," he says that and endeavors proving his point with a long and rough squeeze of his hands curled around the inside of my thighs.

My lips open, and one breathless sound comes out. It makes his lips stretch in a wicked and dark grin, before his jaw flexes and he bites down on my neck. His fingers thrust in my mouth to stifle the long cry I let out.

I just sealed the deal with the devil... And I have yet to feel any regret.

Especially when he's deep inside of me, and —heightened by the slow and curious perusal of the other individuals joining in— I discreetly roll my hips when no one seems to be watching.

We must just seem like a couple being a little more tactile than the average as I sit on his lap and he holds me close to his chest, his arms folded over my frame in delicate contempt. But in truth, he's only shifting me so he reaches deeper inside of me. So he can roughly thrust inside of me as he pretends to move us back into the wooden bench.

When his fingers slowly trace the curve of my bare shoulder in mock feathery, he knows it makes me clench inside, and he enjoys the suffering it brings to both of us.

He likes to make us suffer.

And we both know that it's for an honorable cause. Because when it comes to falling; it will only be the most delectable plunge we will never get to experience again.

 _Sweeter._

 _And much, much dirtier._

—

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Dear Lord!_

 _This... Was... SO... Embarrassing to WRITE. Argjeigjer! xD I'm freaking out, but I'm sure the perverted us will come to love it._

 _But.  
_ _I admit._

 _This scene._

 _It's been on my mind.  
_ _For a long_ _—long time already. *cough*  
_

 _But still! AEJIGRGF! *wants to scream*_

 _Oh... gosh, I'm so embarrassed but I'm still squealing! Why do they have such freaking SIZZLING chemistry is beyond my understanding!_

 _With love... and racy thoughts,_  
 _-J_


	16. Whether Telling Your Thoughts Helps

―

* * *

 _—_ _In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#16. Whether Telling Your Thoughts  
Helps or Not**

―

* * *

―

My eyes slowly open to shadows and the dark red hues of dusk falling. Shifting, the fresh and crisp bedspread brushes against my bare skin. I take in the window bay in front of me, with its surrounding feathery-white curtains.

That's my room, isn't it...

"Awake?"

I instantly freeze at the deep voice, my eyes suddenly wide open with apprehension.

Usui. Usui Takumi.

Of course, that would happen.

 _With him._

Of course.

 _What in hell did I do…?_

Struggling to sit upright, a soft wince escapes my lips, my whole body feeling unusually weak. The comforter slips down from my shoulders in my frail attempt, and that's when I realize that I am far from being decently dressed.

Mortification hits close to home, and it must clearly show, because an audible chuckle breaks in the air.

 _Calm down, Misaki. Calm down._

I need a plan.

Before I rise up, squeezing along the fluffy bedsheet to my chest, I tame my furious eyes into a cool and yet worried look.

"What's—" I say as I whirl around, only to end up a few inches away from a goddamn handsome face.

 _Shit. He's close!_

I instantly lean back with panic. And then, I internally cringe because of my awkward reaction.

"—happened…" My voice dies somewhere in the word, Usui's twinkling eyes staring back at me.

 _He's way too close!_

Meanwhile, Usui rises up, immaculately dressed in his dark flight suit and looking as fresh and sharp as ever. The golden accents of his cuffs even complement all too perfectly his frigging hair color while I'm sure I must look like a sloppy mess in comparison.

 _Damn him._

He eyes me down from his height, and something moves ever so slightly. My eyes are drawn to the movement, a flash of white clashing against his dark attire.

And my eyes fall on those tormenting white and tight gloves.

 _Of course._

My jaw imperceptibly tightens, before I manage to smooth down my features. Usui's eyebrows slowly rise with wonders in response, a hint of a smirk touching his lips.

"I ordered dinner from the room service. You were out for a while, Ayuzawa-san," he says with an easy tone, his head turning towards the white table-clothed service cart, lush with food plates.

I slowly unclench my teeth in silence, focusing on anywhere but his hands. Why am I acting like a damn fool instead of the confident woman I am?

No clue.

What should I do?

What can I do?

 _And what in hell did I do?!_

As I stare ahead, my mind flies to rather sinful thoughts, made of the burn of his fingertips on my sweat glistening throat. Of the rough whisper of his words and the way they sharply hitched when I moved my hips against him.

 _The way his grip tightened when he could hardly control himself._

"Are you hungry?" His voice suddenly breaks me from my bemusing. "Figures, You haven't eaten lunch, so you must be."

Trying to convince myself to look up at him, my head just won't lift. But if I can't face him yet, rather trick him into thinking that I virtually am in control. With my stewardess-trained smile in place, I voice into his direction.

"I can take care of it myself. You can be excused, thank you, Usui-san."

"I admire your sense of dignity, Ayuzawa-san…" Usui drawls with mirth. His faint smirk has pulled into a knowing smile. "But I do feel quite responsible for your... predicament."

I give him my best confused face. It's a dangerous game I am playing here, but it's a nonetheless necessary one.

"I have no idea—" Before I can finish my sentence, one of his gloved hand comes up, aiming to lift my chin. I quickly back away from his touch, staring up at his face with alarm.

"What are you...?"

His amused gaze holds my eyes, stopping me in my tracks.

"Ah," he gently hums, tilting his head to the side. "I just wanted to see your embarrassed face."

My cheeks feel hot with prickling irritation. This man is excessively keen.

"I have no reason to be embarrassed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

His eyebrow arches higher. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" I mirror his expression, feigning ignorance.

His lascivious smile stretches even more.

"Right," he simply words, suddenly bending to my eye-level and I back away again. Something in his forest eyes seems to shift, the earlier relaxed glint turning into a slow fire. "Why wouldn't you be, right?"

His voice hints at something. And that being the loudest thing in this silent room. Merely thinking about it wrecks my emotions into turmoil, and throws my heart rate into a maddening frenzy. I bite the inside of my cheek, an endeavor to prevent my feelings from leaking onto my features.

My voice is barely recognizable, coming off all too strained. "Yes, why? Has something happened?"

I'm praying that he somehow plays along. After all, having a fling with a co-worker is already bad as it is. He wouldn't want to make it a commitment or whatever, right?

"I wonder myself, Ayuzawa-san."

 _Right?_

I look up at him and give him a shaky hopeful smile. But the curves of my lips die right away, at the amused —yet dark— expression that coats his face.

He edges closer.

The bed dips along with my heart.

 _Right…?_

"And yet, Ayuzawa-san," his gloves clad fingers fold around my jaws, drawing my gaze right into his emeralds. They're ablaze with a tinge of displeasure. And so, so much fire.

His self-control is tasteful, although his smile looks forbidding. When he continues, it's in that low and husky murmur, akin to the scratch of rough fabric against smooth skin.

"Won't you tell me," His thumb on my chin coaxes my mouth open. "Why do I want to kiss those lying lips so badly then?"

And his head descents closer to mine when he indulges.

But he is a liar too... Because he doesn't kiss me.

No.

 _He furiously devours my lips._

My hands come up to cup his, both clutching and tearing his hold apart, gripping and wanting but yet triggered to escape. Always wanting. Responding. Kissing back. Pulling away. Those gloves make me crazy, and he must figure that out when I pry his hands out of them, when I bite down on his fingers and cry out.

"Don't deny what you want. That would be—" He pauses, darkly watching me underneath him, reveling in the sight I must make. "That would be against our nature, wouldn't it?"

When I try to evade his searing lips, it makes him stiffly growl with warning. I deprive him from what he wants. And it forces him to grip me harder. To make him dig his fingertips deeper into my bare skin. It makes my body hum with pleasure and his, with unspoken challenge. It makes him bite my skin as punishment.

And although I can't breathe, I've never felt so alive.

The man is a beast, and he makes a mess out of me I just want to welcome.

 _Once again._

 _Or maybe I've always been a mess, to begin with._

―

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _SUUUURPRISEEEEE~!  
_

 _Hello~!_

 _*Goes into apology-sitting-mode_

 _Okay, it's been awhile (Uh… Yes, I call one and a half year "a while")..._

 _I don't want to rant, so I'll simply say, I still have read every comments you've sent during that time span, seeing them popping up on my mail was just a delight. They made me smile, and truly, they made me want to come back on the spot and write chapters and chapters, just to tell you "I'm not dead!" or "Your voice still reaches me, I'm not indifferent, I swear!"_

 _So yeah, I'm back! Thank you for giving me your time of the day lovelies~!  
_

 _I truly love you's, and I hope my writing didn't get too sloppy after all this time!  
_

 _-J_

 _PS: One thing that hasn't changed is: writing smut... Still. Is. HELL of embarrassing!_


	17. When You Can't Speak But Your Body Does

―

* * *

 _—_ _In Flight Obsession —_

* * *

 **#17. When You Can't Speak But Your Body Still Tells**

―

* * *

―

He is worse than any drug.

Why?

Because he came labelled as a sweet temptation, a simple bait. The idea of him was akin to a one-use only coupon. Who knew he would paint me of his colors and get under my skin?

He made me run into his carefully built labyrinth, tortuous web etching each of my steps before closing the pathway right behind my ignorant back.

That's what I realize when I find myself tied to the bed's headboard. Far from decent, I still thank God for my lacy white underwear. My hands are snuggly bound behind my back as I sit on the mattress, the crisp bedsheet pooling around me. Lips swollen from all the rough kisses full of lust he gave me, I stare down at the pair of mirthful forest eyes looking up at me.

With his golden hair disheveled and his strong shoulders between my legs as he holds me still, his head is dangerously close to my panties. No matter how hard I try to squeeze my legs shut, my knees are too weakened by the endless brushes his palms have been tracing along the curves of my thighs and calves.

He knows how to play.

He knows how to make me suffocate with need, how to intoxicate my blood with urgency.

More importantly…

 _He must know how damp my panties are._

I writhe awkwardly, trying to win the flimsiest distance between our bodies.

"So you're this kind of pervert, huh?" I say with strain, trying to taunt him as I slowly bend my wrists, testing the binding knot.

"Not really," he words huskily, still eyeing me up from his position, looking fairly comfortable.

He pulls me back flush against him, his nose pushing against my panties. I squirm at the contact, a growing need making my skin scalding hot and sweaty.

It's tight and unforgiving.

He watches me quietly, the slow smile forming on his lips caressing the thin white lace against my sensitive spot. Something within me clenches, my heart painfully beating making my chest rise with each intake.

"Then, why in hell did you bind me to the bed?" I can't even recognize the breathless and hoarse voice that resounds in the room.

His grip on my thighs hardens for a fraction, before he simply traces down his thickly clad thumb along the curve of my waist, down to my hips... My heart leaps and I mercilessly clench my teeth, reining the short gasp wanting to break through.

That damn fabric again. Damned gloves. Damned invention.

"I'm taking my precautions. You have a tendency to escape afterwards."

His gaze is focused on my face. Catching the slightest hitch in my short-winded breathing, he grins.

"You're so sensitive."

His thumb presses down on the sweet spot just below my waist ―which eliciting an electric nip in my whole body. My lower body arches, accidentally brushing against his chin in the motion, tearing a low moan from my throat.

"Nnnh…"

He sighs with tight control, his jaw flexing.

"The way you moan..."

He slowly nips the tip of his glove with his teeth and pulls it off. His eyes are dark as he watches me intently, his bare hand inches from my burning skin.

I gasp when his palms fold around my waist, his rough fingers pressing into my waist. He handles me roughly and I can't breathe...

All I want is to press my body to his ―to quench this tingle that unfurls in my lower body― any friction to release the pent up frustration that he has built up throughout the whole time.

I want his fingers in my mouth.  
I want his palms hard against my most sensitive spot.  
I want the sensation of his wrist flexing as he slowly pushes against me.

The rough touch of his fingertips inside of me.

I'm left desperately craving for anything from him, and he must be fueled by my needy whimpers because he suddenly rises up on his knees. His strong forearms wrap around my thighs and pull me along with him, opening my legs.

In the quick movement, I see his obvious hard-on straining his suits' pants.

His warm finger brushes the curves of my folds through the flimsy fabric.

Stroking.  
Steadily.  
I'm so damn wet for him.

I whimper, and his gaze flashes to my desperate expression.

 _So fucking wet._

That's when he suddenly shoves my panties aside.

Thrusts a finger.

Deep.

Inside of me.

The pleasure is so sharp. So much and yet nowhere near enough.

My back arches, wanting to feel his hard ridges as he looms over me, drinking my features, my moan, my small whines. I try to rise closer, my whole body fighting the restrain. Eagerly clenching around his finger —feeling his palm rough and punishing pressed against my core— I push back into his hand, lustfully whimpering into his ear for more.

"…Please… Nnhh..."

"That's how it should be," he wolfishly replies against my ear, before he withdraws his finger the tiniest bit and thrust it back hard and deep into my shaky insides.

My head is spinning as he starts a slow and tortuous rhythm, thoroughly pumping his finger inside of me. When I try to quicken the pace —my hips hopelessly rolling against his palm— he takes out his finger with warning.

Before I can utter any complain, he licks the wetness coating it, his eyes growing darker as I flush. My lips part on their own and he slides his wet finger inside my mouth. I can still taste myself, and somehow, it makes me even hotter as he plays with my tongue.

"Lick me clean, my kitten… With those luscious lips of yours."

My hips won't stop swaying, the emptiness agonizing. He slides underneath me, his hands cupping my butt and making me straddle him. The restrains are tight behind me but I couldn't care less because I instantly feel all his hardness against me, hot against my pulsing core. The fabric of his pants scrapes my skin, and I just can't stop rocking against his thick hardness, dry humping that man as he angles my head into a ravenous kiss.

"Please…" I whimper against his voracious lips.

"Please what?" He chuckles darkly, one of his hand skimming up the length of my naked waist. My wrists are still tied behind me, helpless to his teasing touches rising close to my ribcage.

"…Your... Fingers…"

"Where do you want them?"

"D-Down… Inside of me…"

"Like this?" He whispers against the swell of my breasts and his lower hand cups my pussy. I brush against his hand with need and he chuckles with rapt delight before biting down onto my skin.

A soft cry flies out in the thick and hot room before I loudly gasp as he shoves a finger right into my insides. The angle makes it different, reaching all sort of sensitive place.

"…Ahh... Nghh…"

Another finger follows when he thrusts back and my head rolls back, eyes closing. I feel so slick and wet below, each back and forth making a lewd sound that I can't get enough of. When his fingertips press a sensitive spot deep inside and he suddenly uses his thumb to stroke my clit, that's when I lose it.

Something crumbles and I feel my whole body convulsing as I clench hard around his fingers. My hips are locked in place and savoring the uncontrollable spasm.

And yet, he won't stop his fingerfucking as I ride my orgasm. He continues stroking in a steady motion, heightening my high to the peak of my sensitivity threshold.

"Plea— please. Ahnn… Stop... Sh…slow down… Nhhh…"

He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me upright, before thrusting even faster and rougher into me, sending my hypersensitive clit back into violent shakes.

"Stop? That sound rather unconvincing," he breathes. "Especially with the way you're moving."

Somehow, I want him to stop, and yet, I want more. I want to be filled to the hilt. My hips are back to their swaying motion, my breathless gasps quick and shallow, my cheeks flushed beet red.

"I want—…" I gasp, "—More… Bigger... Not enough… Fill me…" I difficultly swallow at the glance he gives me. It's coupled with challenge and a scorching hot look it could burn acres of woods.

"You want me? I won't stop even if you pass out…" His fingers stop as his eyes glint with an unsaid question.

Do I really want to unleash the hungry wolf peeking through his eyes?

"I don't give it a damn…"

"Right answer."

Something in the air shifts as he slightly rises up and unbuckles his belt. I can't help but stare at his neat hands undressing himself just under me as I sit upon him. His fingers deftly unbutton his pants, his hardness pressed tight against his boxer.

I don't get to see him unwrap himself since he swiftly pushes me back against the headboard, one of his arm flexed above me. His fist firmly grips the thick wooden headboard as he rises above me, my legs parted around his waist.

His other hand is folded around his hardness. I can see the slick head peeking through his strong fingers, a gorgeous vein snaking up as he's tight with tension. My own hands squeeze with envy.

I wish he would untie me.

I'm at his mercy, and he's there, towering all over me.

 _Seconds apart from fucking me against a wooden headboard._

―

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _I forgot how satisfying writing smut is~ ahaha~ :3_

 _I think I will focus on one story at a time because switching between the different storyline and character development is kind of dangerous and difficult. Please, bear with me :) !  
_

 _Happy reading lovelies~_

―


End file.
